Outcasts
by Dragonne16
Summary: Andhra découvre la ruche de Worlod, le wraith le plus recherché de Pégase et ses occupants. Suite de Pacific Wraith
1. Chapter 1

« Il est hors de question que je mette ça ! hurla Andhra en jetant la robe à Nevlarsa.  
-Andhra, tu dois être présentable pour rencontrer Worlod, soupira le wraith en rattrapant le vêtement.  
-Mais je suis présentable !  
-S'ilte plaît, met la.  
-Non ! Je déteste ce genre de vêtements !  
-Ne fais pas la difficile, c'est une robe digne d'un Reine wraith !  
-Raison de plus ! Je n'ai pas envie de me pavaner dans cette robe avec des wraiths au cul qui ne demandent qu'à faire des choses dégoûtantes avec moi !  
-Je te l'ai dit cent fois, les wraiths de cette ruche sont différents, dit Nevlarsa en levant les yeux au ciel. Met la ou c'est moi qui le fait. »  
Andhra marmonna des insultes avant de saisir la robe et de disparaître derrière un paravent légèrement translucide.

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps, Andhra s'étant changée rapidement.  
« Je te préviens, un mot sur ma tenue et c'est mon poing dans ta gueule. »  
La jeune femme arriva devant lui, presque gênée de porter une telle tenue. La mâchoire du wraith se décrocha mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le vêtement était magnifique et il lui allait à la perfection. La robe était d'un noir profond avec des jupons rouges sangs qui semblaient déchirés. Les manches et le col étaient en dentelle et quelques rubis avaient été cousus sur le bustier.

« Bon, voilà qui est parfait, sourit le wraith en ouvrant la porte. Suis-moi. »

Pendant tout le trajet, Andhra se colla presque à Nevlarsa. La vue de ces wraiths lui faisaient un peu peur, sachant que la plupart était des hors-la-loi.  
« Tu as peur ? demanda l'alien.  
-Un peu, répondit l'humaine. Nevlarsa, pourquoi Worlod a-t-il décidé de recueillir tous ces wraiths ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il a tellement vécu de mauvaises choses dans sa vie. Il ne veut pas que les autres souffrent comme lui a souffert.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'Arag et Lukasse lui ont fait ? »  
Le wraith ne lui répondit pas immédiatement puis souffla :  
« C'est compliqué…  
-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses ?  
-Andhra, Worlod n'aime pas parler de ça.  
-Il a peur, sourit la jeune femme. »

Nevlarsa la plaqua d'un coup contre la paroi. Andhra poussa un léger gémissement de douleur tandis que la main du wraith lui serrait la gorge.  
« Worlod n'a peur de rien !  
-Tu me fais mal, suffoqua Andhra qui essayait en vain de lui faire lâcher prise.  
-Redis quelque chose comme ça et je te jure de te faire encore plus mal. »  
Il la lâcha et la jeune femme tomba à genoux. En se massant la gorge, elle se leva.

Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Nevlarsa se tourna.  
« Sois polie avec lui et pas d'insultes.  
-Oui, oui, j'ai compris, grogna la jeune femme en entrant. »  
Elle s'arrêta peu après la porte et s'émerveilla devant la beauté des meubles anciens qui agrémentaient la pièce. Au milieu de la salle, une grande table avait été dressée avec de nombreux et appétissants mets humains. Elle admira quelques instants les tableaux qui ornaient les murs visqueux avant de sentir une présence dans son dos. Se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand wraith, sûrement un guerrier. Son mystérieux tatouage ne ressemblait à aucun autre et ne correspondait à aucun symbole wraith.

Il inclina légèrement la tête puis se saisit doucement de la main de l'humaine et avant de lui faire un baisemain, qui laissa Andhra surprise.  
« Ravi de pouvoir enfin de te rencontrer, Mademoiselle Andhra.  
-C'est simplement Andhra, bredouilla la jeune femme. Vous devez être Worlod.  
-Quelle perspicacité. Ce n'est pas une moquerie, rajouta-t-il.  
-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Nevlarsa ne te l'a pas dit ?  
-Eh bien, il m'a parlé de mon gène et d'autres trucs mais vous auriez pu vous passer de cette rencontre.  
-Je ne pouvais pas te négliger. Je reçois chacun de mes protégés ici.  
-Attendez… Mais ça ne se fait pas, normalement !  
-Tu as raison mais moi je le fais, par respect, sourit le guerrier. Je ne suis pas comme les autres.  
-Je l'avais remarqué, grogna la jeune femme. »

Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans un élégant fauteuil en cuir avant de s'installer à son tour à l'autre bout de la table.  
« Tu peux manger, si tu as faim.  
-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Le code wraith interdit ces pratiques.  
-Pas exactement, il interdit de faire des activités humaines quand un wraith n'est pas gradé. Or, s'il devient un commandant, un lieutenant ou je ne sais quel autre grade idiot, il peux le faire.  
-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier ce code et les grades, remarqua Andhra en se servant du vin.  
-N'es-tu pas un peu trop jeune pour boire ce breuvage ? demanda le wraith.  
-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour commencer, sourit l'humaine en portant à ses lèvres la coupe en cristal et en admirant un des tableaux représentant un dart stylisé dans une nuit étoilée.  
-Tu a l'air d'aimer ces tableaux.  
-Oui, ils sont magnifiques.  
-C'est un de mes semblables qui les a peint.  
-Je ne savais pas que les wraiths avaient des talents particuliers.  
-Tous les wraiths en ont un mais malheureusement, la société les empêchent de les employer. J'étais destiné à être un guerrier mais mon âme de scientifique n'arrêtait pas de se manifester.  
-Vous auriez pu travailler avec Arag alors ! s'exclama Andhra.  
-Je ne m'entend pas très bien avec lui, siffla le wraith. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, dit-il pour changer de sujet.  
-La nourriture me dégoûte quelque fois, soupira la jeune femme.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je… Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle.  
-Andhra, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes ici.  
-Je suis un peu obligé de rester puisque je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller.  
-C'est vrai, ricana-t-il. Mais j'ai une requête. »

Elle posa la coupe sur la table et le fixa.  
« Je sais que c'est un gros cliché mais les wraiths ont toujours eu besoin d'une Reine non pas pour les diriger mais pour avoir une raison de se battre.  
-Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?  
-Deviens notre Reine.  
-Pardon ?! Mais je ne peux pas !  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Je ne suis pas wraith ! Je suis humaine !  
-Peu importe de quel race tu viens, continua-t-il imperturbable. Les wraiths de ce vaisseau ont beaucoup de raisons de se battre, de survivre, mais ils leur manquent la raison la plus importante. Ils ont été élevés pour protéger leurs Reines.  
-Mais tout ces wraiths… Pourquoi ont-ils été exclu ?  
-Beaucoup sont des meurtriers, des révolutionnaires mais il y aussi des bannis, des mutilés, des excentriques.  
-Lukasse en est un.  
-Mais il est Commandant.  
-Bon, très bien, vous avez gagné.  
-Je ne veux pas influencer ta décision. Va te reposer et dès que tu seras en pleine forme, visite la ruche et parle avec ses habitants, proposa Worlod. Ils seront ravis de discuter avec toi.  
-Mais ils ne vont pas essayer de me manger ?  
-Non, ils peuvent maintenant manger comme les humains tout en gardant leurs _foraminas_.  
-Pratique, acquiesça l'humaine.  
-Effectivement. Repose toi bien, Andhra. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit.

Nevlarsa l'attendait dehors, accoudé contre le mur.  
« Alors ?  
-J'ai rien à te dire, déclara l'humaine en partant.  
-Andhra, tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?  
-Oui. T'as essayé de me tuer.  
-Non, de te faire taire.  
-Pour moi, c'est la même chose.  
-D'accord, je suis désolé, ça te va ?  
-Je suis sure que tu peux faire mieux, lâcha Andhra en souriant. »  
Un léger grondement lui répondit.  
« Oh, ça va, c'était de l'humour !  
-Au fait, on va dormir dans la même chambre, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non, au contraire ! Je vais pouvoir t'embêter tous les jours ! »  
Le wraith éclata de rire et reconduisit Andhra à leur chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Andhra se leva, cherchant ses vêtements dans la pénombre. Le lustre de la pièce s'alluma alors qu'elle peinait à trouver ses habits. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit en silence de la pièce, après s'être assurée que Nevlarsa dormait profondément. Il était bien sympa, mais il la gonflait un peu à la suivre partout comme un chien.

Les couloirs de la ruche étaient sombres, si bien la jeune femme se cogna contre une paroi, grognant des injures.  
«Ton langage, jeune fille, susurra une voix dans son dos. »  
Elle se retourna faisant face à Worlod.  
« Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Toujours sur la défensive, soupira le wraith. Tu n'as pas mis les vêtements qui étaient dans l'armoire, remarqua-t-il.  
-Je n'aime pas les robes.  
-Je demanderais aux tailleurs de te faire autre chose que des robes. Tu m'as l'air perdue.  
-Non ! J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation, plastronna-t-elle.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu tournes en rond depuis vingt minutes ?  
-Vous êtes énervant et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais vous ressemblez à Arag.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ouais, vous êtes exactement comme lui.  
-Et qu'avons nous donc en commun ?  
-Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'énerver à me faire la leçon. Je ne suis plus une gamine !  
-Je comprends mais je n'aime pas le langage familier que tu emploies.  
-Va falloir vous y faire, je ne changerais jamais ! déclara Andhra en s'éloignant. »

Grâce à son gêne wraith, la jeune femme pouvait entrer dans toutes les pièces à sa guise. Elle entra dans une salle au hasard et fut accueillie par l'odeur douce de la peinture. La salle s'éclaira d'une chaude lumière. Des dessins et des tableaux pas encore terminés jonchaient le sol. Andhra glissa sur une feuille blanche en s'avançant.

Au lieu de tomber, elle se retrouva soutenu par deux mains griffues, fines et couverte de peinture . Une fois stabilisée, l'humaine se tourna. Un wraith maigre avec quelques mèches de cheveux colorés la fixait d'un air perdu. Il avait de nombreux tatouages sur les bras et un autre sur la face droite de son visage, une rosace composée de fleurs.  
« Je suis navré, bredouilla-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser les feuilles. Tu dois être Andhra, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Worlod nous a prévenu, répondit la créature. »  
Brusquement, il s'arrêta de parler et la fixa étrangement.  
« Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.  
-Tu sens comme nous.  
-Hé ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça !  
-Tu sens comme nous, répéta l'alien la fixant encore. C'est étrange, aucun humain ne sent comme ça, normalement.  
-C'est peut-être mon gène, suggéra-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il est magnifique, continua-t-elle en s'approchant d'un tableau.  
-Je l'ai terminé hier. Au fait, je suis Iosos.  
-Donc t'es l'artiste de la ruche. C'est pour ça que tes cheveux sont colorés ?  
-Ouais, j'aime bien, sourit-il en caressant une de ses mèches.  
-Iosos, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ranger ton matériel ?! rugit une voix. »

Un wraith fit irruption dans la pièce et Andhra éclata de rire. L'alien avait le visage et les cheveux recouverts de peinture bleue. Iosos se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater rire.  
« Désolé Usyr, s'excusa le jeune wraith. »  
Le dénommé Usyr feula vexé, quittant la pièce. L'humaine s'arrêta de rire, les yeux larmoyants.  
« Putain, c'était trop marrant ! Qui était-ce ?  
-Usyr, un guerrier, répondit Iosos  
-Et comment il s'est fait virer de sa ruche ?  
-T'as pas remarqué sa prothèse ?  
-Il a perdu un bras ?  
-Oui, durant un combat, son adversaire lui a coupé le bras. Ça remonte à longtemps, c'est l'un des premiers wraiths à avoir rejoint les rangs de Worlod, expliqua le jeune.  
-Et toi, pourquoi as-tu rejoint Worlod ?  
-C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. J'allais être exécuté.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-A cause de ça. Murmura-t-il désignant les innombrables œuvres.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua l'humaine.  
-Ils ne comprenaient pas à quelle point c'était important pour moi, continua tristement le wraith.  
-Je ne m'y connais pas en art mais t'as un don, c'est sûr, sourit Andhra.  
-Oui, c'est mon talent.  
-Iosos, coupa Usyr, cesse de faire la cour à la dame et vient m'aider.  
-J'arrive, soupira le jeune wraith. A plus tard, Andhra ! »

La jeune femme repartit, errant une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs jusqu'à atterrir dans un grand hangar à darts. Alors qu'elle admirait la carcasse d'un vaisseau qui allait être réparé, un petit wraith se cogna contre sa jambe et tomba au sol.  
« Excusez-moi, bafouilla l'enfant en tâtant sa jambe pour se relever.  
-Gaïos ! appela un ingénieur. »  
Le petit accourut vers l'adulte qui le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci toisa la jeune femme.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? grogna-t-elle.  
-Vous êtes…  
-Oui, oui, je sais. Je sens comme vous.  
-Comment elle est ? demanda le petit.  
-Jeune, grande et maigre, elle a des cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs, ils sont ondulés et ses yeux sont verts, décrivit l'ingénieur. Tu sens son aura ? Tu arrives à la visualiser ?  
-Oui. Merci Vykoss ! remercia l'enfant en s'échappant des bras du technicien avant de partir à tâtons. »  
Andhra, qui avait contemplé la drôle de scène en silence, regarda le jeune alien.  
« Euh…  
-Gaïos est aveugle, dit le wraith en prenant une boite à outil. Tu es nouvelle, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à t'identifier.  
-D'accord… »  
L'humaine remarqua les cheveux tondus de l'alien.  
« C'est une marque de révolte, vos cheveux ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
-Non, j'ai été tondu.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai désobéis plusieurs fois à mes supérieurs. La première et la deuxième fois, ils ont passés l'éponge mais la troisième…  
-Wouah, j'aurais tué Arag s'il aurait tenté de me faire ça. C'est un déshonneur pour les wraiths, non ?  
-Oui, répondit l'ingénieur en prenant une tenaille pour arracher une veine du petit vaisseau. »  
Après avoir observés les nombreux wraiths travailler, elle sortit du hangar et se remit à déambuler dans les couloirs.

« Andhra ! s'exclama joyeusement Nevlarsa en la voyant.  
-Salut.  
-Je me suis inquiété, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit quand je me suis levé.  
-Ouais,je suis sortie, dit-elle.  
-Qui as-tu rencontré ? demanda-t-il.  
-Un artiste, Iosos, je crois, Usyr, un gamin aveugle et un ingénieur aux cheveux courts. Et ils m'ont tous dit que je sentais comme les wraiths, grogna-t-elle.  
-C'est à cause de ton gène, dit-il.  
-C'est ce que je pensais. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?  
-Ah ! C'est secret ! Je suis certain que tu vas aimer ! »  
La jeune femme soupira et le suivit.

Nevlarsa l'entraîna dans plusieurs couloirs et ils se retrouvèrent face à une grande porte, gardés par deux wraiths qui feulèrent en voyant l'humaine.  
« Elle est avec moi, déclara fermement son compagnon. »  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de s'écarter et de les laisser entrer. Andhra s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle. Des centaines d'œufs et de cocons emplissaient la pièce. Les bébés bougeaient dans les cocons et les embryons étaient bien visible dans les œufs. Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur un cocon. Elle sentit la vie battre à l'intérieur et elle sentit la petite présence de l'être qui allait bientôt naître.  
« Ce sont…  
-Il y a quelques mois, on a trouvé une carcasse de ruche, sans personne à bord et donc Worlod les a mis ici, en sécurité.  
-D'où la porte gardé.  
-Oui. Les cocons vont éclore dans quelques jours et les œufs vont devenir des cocons dans trois semaines environ, développa le wraith.  
-C'est incroyable, murmura l'humaine.  
-Bien sûr, ça va changer le quotidien, on n'a jamais été habitué à accueillir une telle couvée et à part les quelques enfants qui sont ici, on ne sait pas vraiment comment les éduquer.  
-Oh, mais tu déprimes, mon ami ?  
-Quoi ? Ah, encore ton humour d'humaine…  
-Ça veux dire quoi ?  
-Rien, rien…  
-Nevlarsa ! hurla un wraith en entrant comme une tornade dans la salle. Que fais cette humaine ici ?! »

Le wraith tout en muscle, avec un long bouc et un tatouage qu'elle identifia comme le symbole de la force, un cercle avec des traits ressemblent à des W. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, manquant de la déchirer.  
« Sors d'ici, esclave !  
-Pardon ?! »  
L'humaine lui donna un grand coup de genoux dans le ventre pour se dégager de son emprise.  
« Je ne suis pas une esclave !  
-Calme-toi Andhra, souffla l'autre wraith la ceinturant pour tenter de la retenir.  
-Mais lâche-moi !  
-Faîtes sortir cette gamine ! ordonna le guerrier aux deux gardiens.  
-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! »  
Elle s'échappa des bras de Nevlarsa et donna un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire du wraith. Celui-ci ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes avant de frapper l'humaine. La jeune femme tomba à terre puis se releva lentement. Le jeune scientifique tenta de l'arrêter mais elle l'écarta. Les deux gardiens brandirent leurs armes sur elle.  
« Baissez-les, c'est entre elle et moi, grogna le guerrier  
-T'as fini de faire la commère, courgette ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda lentement l'alien.  
-Andhra, excuse-toi ! supplia le scientifique. »  
Avec un hurlement de rage, le wraith bondit sur la jeune femme qui l'esquivait in extremis. Son adversaire n se laissa pas démonter et il lui attrapa le bras,le déboîtant d'une prise ferme et précise. Criant de douleur, elle tomba à genoux. Alors que l'autre ricanait, l'humaine se leva d'un coup, lui décochant un coup de pieds à l'entrejambe. Le wraith ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre. Andhra se redressa, un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur ses lèves. Mais l'autre était un guerrier, élevé pour tuer, se battre et pour encaisser la moindre douleur sans dire un mot. Le wraith bondit sur elle et lui griffa sévèrement la joue avec sa main droite, lui lacérant la gorge de la gauche. Elle tomba à terre, tentant d'arrêter le sang. Nevlarsa se précipita sur elle pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! hurla Worlod en entrant.  
-C'est elle qui a commencé, grommela l'alien en désignant la jeune femme.  
-Worlod, elle a besoin d'aide, couina Nevlarsa.  
-Emmène là à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Et quand à toi, on en discutera plus tard, siffla-t-il en fixant le guerrier. »

Après quelques jours passés à l'infirmerie, Andhra se sentit mieux et enfin prête à affronter la colère de Worlod. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bon moment.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! J'ai bien cru que Fikal t'avait tuée!  
-Vous me faîtes chier.  
-Pardon ?  
-Vous me faîtes chier, répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Andhra ! Je déteste punir mes protégés mais je vais devoir prendre des mesures avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas rester, libre à toi de partir ! »  
Elle gronda. Worlod s'arrêta un instant. Niveau caractère, elle ressemblait plus à un wraith qu'à un humain, elle ne faisait que grogner. Il soupira.  
« Bon, pour cette fois, je passe l'éponge mais évite de croiser Fikal, il est très rancunier.  
-D'accord chef, souffla-t-elle.  
-Andhra, je ne veux que ton bien, continua-t-il doucement. Est-ce qu'Arag te manque ?  
-Oui, avoua-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas de solution à te proposer mais si jamais vous vous retrouvez, tu pourras partir avec lui, si tu le désire. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Retourne dormir, tu en auras besoin. »

Nevlarsa dévisagea le visage endormit de l'humaine. Elle semblait si fragile et si innocente… Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était. Il la borda une seconde fois et d'un geste hésitant, il lui caressa la joue. C'était doux et tiède. Les humains, surtout les plus jeunes, avaient cette peau recouverte d'un doux duvet. Les wraiths n'en avaient pas malheureusement… Il se rappela alors de sa première humaine de compagnie et comment elle avait fini. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était lors de la cérémonie de l'âge, lorsqu'un jeune wraith se nourrissait pour la première fois d'un humain. Son patriarche, un grand général wraith, avait noté la façon dont il traitait son esclave. Et lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle du trône et qu'il avait vu son humaine en larme, nue et terrifiée, il avait comprit. Il avait été obligé de se nourrir d'elle pour survivre… et pour plaire à son patriarche.

Le scientifique étouffa un sanglot, continuant à caresser doucement la joue d'Andhra.


	3. Chapter 3

« Cette vipère m'a pété le nez ! rugit Fikal.  
-Ne bouge pas, répliqua Yiàtos, le « médecin » en chef de l'infirmerie. »  
D'un geste brusque, le wraith remit le nez du guerrier en place, celui-ci étant resté quatre jours avec son nez déboîté.  
« Qui est cette vipère ? demanda-t-il en rangeant une seringue.  
-L'humaine que Nevlarsa a ramené, Andhra je crois ou un truc dans le genre. Pourquoi nous a-t-il ramené cette plaie ?  
-Oh, c'est simple. Il doit l'aimer, répondit le médecin. »  
L'autre éclata de rire.  
« Les wraiths ne tombent pas amoureux, doc.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous sommes des parias, rejetés de nos ruches par les nôtres. Nous avons libérés des émotions et des sentiments interdits, développa Yiàtos. Alors, pourquoi pas l'amour ?  
-Garde tes réflexions philosophiques pour toi et soigne moi, gronda Fikal.  
-Si tu as encore mal, prends ça, dit le médecin en lui passant des gélules jaunâtres. Et il est préférable que tu ne recroises pas ta vipère. »

« Andhra, dépêche toi ! cria Nevlarsa. Les cocons sont en train d'éclore !  
-J'arrive ! »  
Les deux amis se jetèrent dans le couloir et se ruèrent jusqu'à la salle des cocons. Les deux gardiens lancèrent un regard noir à l'humaine qui avait encore son bandage autour du cou et un pansement sur la joue. Les deux wraiths étaient agenouillés près d'un cocon ouvert, l'un d'eux tenant un petit qui semblait avoir un an. La jeune femme remarqua deux immenses griffes noires à l'extérieur de l'enveloppe.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en touchant la griffe gluante.  
-Ce sont des griffes, répondit un des gardiens.  
-Je le vois ! Mais comment se fait-il que les petits ont ça ?  
-Cela leur permet de briser la fine coquille. En gros, ce sont des excroissances, expliqua le second en mettant le petit dans un berceau qui venait de se modéliser. »  
Elle se tourna vers Nevlarsa.  
« Nous pouvons créer et modéliser des formes et des objets grâce à notre lien avec la ruche, commenta le wraith en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Pratique, sourit l'humaine. » 

Elle entendit un petit craquement et se retourna vers le bruit. Un petit wraith avait du mal à sortir. Voyant que les trois wraiths n'y prêtaient pas attention, elle l'aida à sortir. Dès qu'il fut dans ses bras, enveloppé dans son manteau, quelque chose entra en elle et elle pût entendre les petites pensées du bambin et sentir la vie en lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'esprit du petit s'était attaché au sien.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! siffla un des gardiens en se précipitant sur elle.  
-Il… Il avait du mal à sortir, expliqua l'humaine.  
-Vous auriez dû le laisser !  
-Mais il allait mourir ! »  
Le wraith gronda et Nevlarsa s'approcha, prêt à défendre son amie en cas de débordement.  
« Le petit aurait put sortir, ils sortent toujours même si ils sont mutilés de naissance, expliqua le gardien. Et vous l'avez aidé.  
-Et ?  
-Son esprit s'est lié au vôtre. Il entend vos pensées et vous entendez les siennes. Cependant vous pouvez bloquer son esprit.  
-Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla Andhra.  
-Ce que Del veux dire, intervient Nevlarsa, c'est que le petit t'a reconnu comme étant sa mère.  
-QUOI?! Hurla-t-elle. »  
Le bambin commença à pleurer et Andhra fixa son ami hébétée. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et prit tendrement le petit wraith. Il le posa ensuite près des autres.  
« Même s'il vous a reconnu comme tel, parla Del, il peux rester et vivre avec les autres.  
-Super, grogna l'humaine.  
-On devrait prévenir Worlod, proposa le jeune wraith en prenant Andhra par la main. »

Le wraith se tourna vers eux et dévisagea le visage d'Andhra.  
« Je ne savais pas ! dit-elle pitoyablement, le devançant. J'ai cru qu'il…  
-On aurait dû te prévenir avant. Ça nous aurait évité cette galère, dit-il plus bas.  
-Quoi ? Quel galère ? demanda l'humaine, devenu soudainement anxieuse.  
-Le problème avec les enfants wraiths qui reconnaissent des adultes comme leurs parents, répondit tristement le scientifique, c'est qu'ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à mourir jeune. »  
La jeune femme devint plus blanche et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Nevlarsa se précipita à son chevet.  
« Mais… mais pourquoi ?  
-Ils ne peuvent pas développer leurs instincts de survie et de chasse,ndeux de nos principales aptitudes. Ils meurent donc jeunes.  
-Mais comment meurent-ils ?  
-Généralement, les autres sentent qu'ils n'ont pas ces deux instincts et donc ils le tuent.  
-C'est horrible ! gémit Andhra. Et ça n'arrivera pas ! déclara-t-elle.  
-Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ? demanda-t-il en soupirant d'exaspération. Même nous, qui sommes plus doux que nos autres congénères, nous ne savons pas comment faire pour arrêter ce massacre.  
-Éduquez-les, je ne sais pas moi !  
-Même en faisant cela, ajouta Nevlarsa, les autres le tueront. C'est aussi un de nos instincts quede tuer ceux qui ne peuvent pas servir correctement les adultes et la Reine.  
-Alors… Alors j'ai condamné un enfant ?  
-Oui. »  
L'humaine éclata en sanglot, ce qui laissa les deux wraiths ébahis. Andhra s'était toujours montré forte et insensible mais face à un tel accident, même un humain au cœur de pierre aurait pleuré.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Nevlarsa.  
-Mais j'ai condamné un enfant ! sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. »  
Worlod lui fit signe de l'emmener dans leur chambre.

« Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, susurra-t-il.  
-J'ai… J'ai…  
-Chut… On trouvera une solution, je te le promet, chuchota le wraith à son oreille. »  
Allongés dans le lit d'Andhra, ils s'étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme avait cessé de pleurer depuis une dizaine de minutes et elle s'était assoupie dans ses bras. Nevlarsa la regarda. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle dormait.

Yiàtos se laissa tomber dans un siège en se massant les tempes. Il avait examiné un à un chaque enfant et aucun d'eux ne présentait d'anomalie, à part le petit enveloppé dans la veste de l'humaine. Il avait compri ce qu'il s'était passé et l'avait donc mit dans une pièce à part. Kàs, un jeune scientifique borgne, entra dans la pièce.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous mit un gamin dans une salle à part ? demanda-t-il.  
-Il a été aidé par l'humaine. Il la reconnaît comme sa mère.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui. J'espère que les autres ne vont pas suivre le chemin de leurs aînés… Et qu'il survivra, ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux avec lassitude. »  
Kàs frissonna. Il avait assisté une fois à un lynchage perpétré par ses « frères ». Le gamin était mort au bout d'une demi-heure et il avait été terriblement terrifié, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son patriarche. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait rendu borgne, en lui assenant un coup de griffe en plein visage.

« On m'a dit que l'humaine était tenace et forte, dit Kàs. Alors si le gamin l'a identifié comme sa mère, il a de grandes chances de survie. »  
Le médecin ouvrit les yeux et se leva précipitamment. Le scientifique le regarda pantois.  
« Que faites-vous ?  
-J'ai une idée, répondit Yiàtos en partant en courant. »

Nevlarsa sortit doucement de la chambre et ferma la porte à clé, de sorte qu'aucune personne, à part lui, ne vienne déranger Andhra. Un wraith se cogna contre lui.  
« Yiàtos ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
-J'ai une idée pour le gamin… et pour les autres ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant la tête. Où est Worlod ?  
-Je crois qu'il est dans son bureau, répondit le jeune wraith. »  
Le scientifique le remercia et repartit en courant. Décidément, il était vraiment très étrange.

Worlod ne s'attendait pas à une telle visite. La journée avait plutôt bien commencé mais elle s'était terminé mal, entre l'enfant qui avait reconnu Andhra comme sa mère et la perte d'une de ses planètes, il y avait de quoi déprimer. Il se servit un autre verre de vin losrque Yiàtos, un de ses plus anciens compagnons d'armes, déboula dans la pièce avant de déclarer, essoufflé :  
« Worlod ! J'ai une merveilleuse idée !  
-Je t'écoute, Yiàtos, soupira le wraith en sirotant son verre.  
-On a une cinquantaine de cocons, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.  
-Au dernière nouvelle, oui, répondit Worlod.  
-Et nous sommes au moins deux cents, non ?  
-Oui.  
-Et si nous confions chacuns des enfants à un wraith qui loge sur cette ruche, nous pourrions éviter le lynchage puisque l'enfant reconnaîtra son « maître » en tant que parent ! s'exalta le médecin. »  
Le wraith réfléchit et acquiesça, un sourire au lèvre.  
«Ça pourrait marcher. Et je connais les wraiths qui pourront accepter.  
-Formidable! s'exclama Yiàtos.  
-Calme-toi, j'ai compris, soupira le wraith.  
-Je serais à l'infirmerie, si tu as besoin de moi ! »

Cette idée était extraordinaire et tout à fait réalisable. Worlod en parla avec quelques wraiths qui avaient déjà acceptés, prenant ceci comme une mission et comme un honneur. Il était ravi de l'idée de Yiàtos. Il pourrait réconforter Andhra et l'humaine arrêterait de culpabiliser pour rien.


	4. Chapter 4

Inquiet, Lukasse regarda son frère qui s'était noyé une fois de plus dans le travail. Il refusait toute aide extérieur et en oubliait même de manger. Un jour, un des scientifiques l'avait trouvé évanoui sur sa table de travail et le wraith était passé à deux doigts de mourir. De joyeur et confiant, le wraith était devenu extrêmement irritable, hurlant sur ses subordonnés à la moindre petite erreur.

Lukasse s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Veux-tu de l'aide ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
-Non, répondit froidement son frère.  
-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, tenta-t-il en prenant une petite tablette.  
-Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »  
Alors là, il en avait assez ! En grondant de colère, Lukasse l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua durement contre la paroi du laboratoire.  
« ça suffit, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! hurla-t-il en le secouant. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?! »  
Les yeux d'Arag devinrent humides et une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue. Lukasse réalisa son erreur et le relâcha.  
« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…  
-Je vais bien, dit son frère en se rasseyant atone.  
-Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Elle te manque ?  
-Oui…  
-Dis-toi qu'elle s'est peut-être échappée.  
-Non. Je suis certain que Worlod est en train de la torturer, elle est déjà si fragile, souffla Arag.  
-Fragile, elle ? demanda son frère en ricanant. Vu comment elle provoquait mes hommes, ça m'étonnerait.  
-Tu ne sais rien d'elle, dit l'autre en se penchant lentement en arrière. Andhra a été vendu comme monstre de foire lorsqu'elle était petite. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, elle était si maigre…  
-Vu comme ça, elle a peu de chances de survivre… »  
Arag se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Le wraith détourna le regard et chercha quelque chose à dire.  
« Bon, je vais… euh… à la salle de commandement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
Arag se releva et fixa son frère. Une sacoche à moitié remplie se trouvait sur son lit ainsi qu'une grande épée de fabrication humaine, un arc et un carquois remplit de longues flèches.  
« Je pars.  
-Pour aller où ? s'enquit Lukasse en s'approchant à grand pas de lui.  
-Chercher Andhra, répondit-il sobrement.  
-Tu t'es pris un coup de _stupefaciunt_ de trop, je crois.  
-Non, je suis sérieux. Je vais la chercher.  
-Et comment vas-tu faire, hein ? L'univers est vaste et d'après nos renseignements, Worlod a des cachettes partout dans la galaxie ! protesta Lukasse. Et si tu pars, tu redeviendras un hors-la-loi !  
-Je me fiche d'être banni ou accepté, gronda le wraith en attachant l'épée autour de sa taille, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Andhra et de l'arracher des griffes de Worlod. Et par la même occasion, le tuer ainsi que Nevlarsa. »  
Lukasse grogna en entendant le nom de son ex-lieutenant. Après le « départ » de celui-ci, ses ingénieurs et scientifiques avaient découvert qu'un bon nombre de données et de recherches avaient été volées, dont les recherches d'Arag. Le commandant serra les poings et déclara :  
« Je viens avec toi. »

L'autre éclata de rire.  
« Si tu pars avec moi, tu seras aussi banni et tu perdras ton statut. Tu le veux vraiment ?  
-Je t'ai perdu une fois, continua le wraith, je ne veux pas te perdre encore. » 

_Une semaine plus tard…  
_ « Cours ! hurla Lukasse en fracassant le crâne de son ennemi sur un rocher. »  
Arag ne se fit pas prier. Il enfonça sa dague dans la jugulaire du wraith ennemi avant de se précipiter sur un chemin dangereusement escarpé. Les rayons paralysants le frôlaient et il entendait les bottes de ses ennemis qui s'approchaient de lui à grande vitesse. Il grogna. Il aurait dû se nourrir de ce paysan, comme son frère lui avait conseillé. Arrivé à la porte, le wraith fit volte face, attrapa son arc et se cacha derrière le DHD. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre des hurlements de douleur et de surprise. Arag releva lentement la tête et découvrit son frère qui avançait tranquillement, traînant derrière lui un corps. Lukasse le balança à ses pieds.  
« Dépêches toi de manger. Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent. »  
Le wraith hocha la tête et plaqua sa main sur le torse de l'autre.

Lukasse étudiait depuis un long moment le bracelet communicateur substitué à un de leurs poursuiveurs tandis qu'Arag se reposait près du feu de camp. Le wraith posa l'objet et s'étira.  
« Bon, j'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise, dit-il.  
-Commence par la mauvaise.  
-Quasiment tous les wraiths de la galaxie ont ordre soit de nous tuer, soit de nous capturer pour être ensuite jugé et très probablement fusillé.  
-Et la bonne ?  
-Nous n'avons pas le désavantage des coureurs, eux, ils ont un transmetteur implantés dans le dos alors que nous, non.  
-Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait, grogna Arag en se rallongeant. »

L'autre acquiesça et se leva.  
« Je vais effectuer le premier tour de garde, repose-toi. »

Au petit matin, la rosée avait recouvert la vaste forêt et la clairière. Arag se réveilla, avant de diriger vers son frère pour le secouer doucement par l'épaule. Il s'attendait à ce que son frère rechigne et grogne mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il le secoua plus fort mais le wraith ne bougea pas.

« Lukasse, réveille-toi ! cria-t-il en le giflant. »  
Brusquement, il sentit le canon d'une arme contre son cou. Arag leva les mains et regarda par dessus son épaule. Une jeune femme le tenait en joue, elle aurait pu être belle avec sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux bleus et ses tâches de rousseurs à peine visible sous la crasse qui maculait ses joues mais ses guenilles et la saleté qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds gâchaient tout.  
« Bonjour, salua le wraith en se levant lentement.  
-Maintenant, on vous apprends les bonnes manières ? ricana la jeune femme.  
-Vous êtes une coureuse, non ?  
-Bien observé et vous, vous êtes ceux qui me traquent alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous tue ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Avez-vous fait quelque chose à mon frère ?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait juste un gros dodo, répondit-elle.  
-Qu'avez-vous utilisé ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?! Je vais vous tuer, vous et votre « frère » comme vous l'appelez.  
-Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore tiré ? »  
La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Arag fonça sur elle, lui arracha l'arme des mains et la fit tomber en arrière.  
« On fait moins la maligne, maintenant ! sourit-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me tuer, sale chien ! Vous pouvez aller pourrir au Syclos ! tempêta la jeune femme en se débattant de toutes ses forces.  
-Le Syclos ? Vous êtes du peuple des Météores? »  
Elle arrêta de se débattre et le fixa.

« Comment le savez-vous ?  
-J'ai une idée, dit le wraith, vous me racontez votre histoires et moi, je vous raconte la nôtre.  
-Jamais ! siffla l'humaine.  
-Comme vous voudrez, soupira le wraith en levant sa main droite. »  
La femme pâlit, effrayé par la perspective de mourir.  
« Non ! Non ! Je vous en supplie, implora-t-elle.  
-Alors ?  
-Je vais tout vous dire, je vous le jure ! »

La femme dévisagea longuement le wraith qui s'était assis en tailleur en face d'elle, après lui avoir confisqué ses armes et lui avoir donné de la nourriture ainsi qu'une couverture. Elle regarda ensuite le corps endormi de l'autre wraith et confirma ce qu'elle pensait depuis qu'elle les avait vu : ils étaient différents des autres.  
« Je commence par où ? demanda-t-elle au wraith.  
-Dîtes-moi votre prénom, suggéra-t-il.  
-Je m'appelle Aïsa, grommela-t-elle.  
-Je suis Arag et lui, c'est Lukasse, dit-il en désignant l'autre.  
-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres wraiths ?  
-Nous sommes des exclus de la société, expliqua-t-il.  
-Des exclus ? Mais je pensais que tous les wraiths étaient unis même dans l'adversité. »  
L'alien ricana et ouvrit un peu sa veste.  
« Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.  
-Et comment connaissez-vous mon peuple ?  
-J'ai eu l'occasion de parlementer avec votre peuple il y a longtemps, répondit-il. Je suis très friand de culture humaine. »  
La jeune femme comprit rapidement. Maintenant, elle savait qui elle avait en face d'elle.  
« Vous êtes le Lion Blanc, murmura-t-elle.  
-J'avais oublié ce surnom, sourit-il.  
-On raconte tellement de choses à votre sujet ! s'exclama-t-elle. Personnellement, je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'une légende.  
-Non, je suis bien vivant.  
-Arag, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda une voix faible derrière lui. »  
Le wraith qu'elle avait assommé s'assit dans l'herbe en se massant le crâne.  
« Lukasse, est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta son frère en s'approchant de lui. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle scène de toute sa vie. Les wraiths qu'elle avait aperçu et combattu étaient froids et cruels alors qu'eux deux s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était ridicule et attendrissant à la fois.  
« Et qui est cette personne ? demanda le dénommé Lukasse en la montrant du doigt.  
-La femme qui t'a endormi je ne sais comment, répondit l'autre. Une coureuse qui s'appelle Aïsa.  
-C'est vraiment votre frère ? dit Aïsa.  
-Oui. Elle fait partit du peuple des Météores, poursuivit-il.  
-Ah oui, ce peuple qui prédisait l'avenir, c'est ça, non ?  
-Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Comment le savez-vous ? Lion Blanc vous l'a dit ?  
-Lion Blanc ? répéta Lukasse en regardant son frère. Oh, encore un autre peuple que tu as aidé et qui t'ont pris pour un dieu.  
-Pas exactement, soupira Arag. »  
Alors qu'Aïsa allait ajouter quelque chose, un dart déchira l'air, envoyant une pluie de projectiles. A une vitesse impressionnante, les deux wraiths évitèrent les tirs et ramassèrent leurs affaires.  
« A un de ces jours, Aïsa ! » gronda Lukasse, lui lançant ses armes avant de partir en courant sous les tirs.

Aïsa hurla de douleur alors que sa vie était extirpée lentement et péniblement d'elle. Le wraith qui la maintenait contre le rocher s'arrêta brusquement et lui caressa la poitrine, la faisant frissonner.  
« J'aurais aimé te voir finir d'une autre manière, susurra-t-il avant de continuer. »  
Subitement, plusieurs choses fendirent l'air et les wraiths tombèrent un à un, une flèche dans le cou. Deux formes sombres sautèrent d'un chêne et se ruèrent sur lui.  
« Rends-lui sa vie tout de suite, siffla une des formes en pointant une flèche dans sa nuque, ou tu meurs. »  
Le wraith, à la grande surprise d'Aïsa, fit ce que les ombres lui dirent. Ensuite, la flèche s'enfonça d'un coup dans la gorge de l'officier. La jeune coureuse glissa mollement dans l'herbe et regarda ses deux sauveurs.  
« Lion Blanc, murmura-t-elle.  
-Retournez-vous, dit doucement Arag en prenant un couteau. On va vous enlever le traceur. Rassurez-vous, vous n'allez presque rien sentir, l'enzyme ne s'est pas encore évaporée de votre corps. »

Aïsa se réveilla, enveloppée dans une chaude couverture et tenue fermement entre deux bras forts. Elle leva les yeux et vit une face verte qui lui souriait. Répondant à son instinct, la jeune femme donna un grand coup de poing intercepté de justesse par le wraith. Elle reconnut alors Lukasse qui lui souriait toujours.  
« Enfin vous vous réveillez, dit-il.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Vous vous êtes endormie comme une masse dès qu'on a refermé la plaie, expliqua-t-il.  
-Je… Je ne suis plus une coureuse ?  
-Non. Arag essaye de trouver l'adresse où pourrait se trouver votre peuple.  
-Dîtes-lui que ça n'aboutira rien.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Le peuple des Météores a été anéanti par les wraiths il y a deux ans. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai été capturée.  
-Oh, je suis sincèrement navré, s'excusa-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-elle en se levant difficilement. Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
-Sur la planète Glylia, répondit Arag en se rapprochant. Elle est inhabitée depuis plusieurs millénaires à cause des pluies torrentielles et de la chaleur écrasante.  
-Mais pourquoi… ?  
-Il fait nuit, la devança Lukasse en s'allongeant. D'ailleurs, j'ai sommeil. Arag, tu montes la garde cette fois ?  
-Oui, oui, dit l'autre en prenant son arc.  
-Je viens avec vous, déclara la femme en enlevant la couverture.  
-Non, ça ira, je vous assure.  
-Si une humaine a réussit à vous assommer alors je suppose qu'un wraith peut aussi vous neutraliser, dit-elle malicieusement en dépassant le wraith. »  
Arag verdit légèrement et la suivit, sous le petit rire de son frère roulé dans sa couverture.

 **Glossaire :  
** stupefaciunt : nom en wraith du pistolet paralysant.

Syclos : l'équivalent de l'Enfer pour le peuple des Météores.


	5. Chapter 5

Andhra pénétra dans l'atelier de Iosos et trouva le wraith en train de mélanger une mixture jaunâtre.  
« Gaïos m'a dit que tu me cherchais.  
-Oui, j'ai besoin de toi, dit le jeune wraith. Tu as commencé à apprendre à te servir de ton esprit avec Worlod, non ?  
-Euh oui mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu veux de moi.  
-As-tu rencontré Milt ?  
-Un wraith colérique qui n'arrête pas de me feuler dessus dès qu'il me voit ? Oui je l'ai rencontré ! ricana-t-elle.  
-Je te rassure, il me fait aussi ça, soupira le wraith en prenant un liquide blanc. J'aimerais que tu pénètres dans son esprit et que tu l'endormes, le temps que j'accomplisse ma petite vengeance, sourit-il ensuite.  
-Et il t'a fait quoi, au juste ?  
-Regarde. »  
Iosos attrapa un tableau trouée et le montra à Andhra.  
« Je l'avais à peine fini que ce malade est entré et me l'a démoli. Et il en a détruit d'autres.  
-D'accord, je te suis pour ton plan. Tu sais où il dort ?  
-Oui. C'est prêt ! déclara Iosos en souriant cruellement.»

« SALE PETITE PESTE, JE VAIS TE TUER ! rugit Milt en entrant dans le bureau de Worlod. »  
D'ailleurs, le wraith ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire suivi rapidement d'Andhra. Milt, un grand guerrier tout en muscles aux crocs et griffes acérés, arborait maintenant des cheveux jaune citron.  
« Je trouve que cette couleur va bien avec tes yeux, ricana Andhra.  
-La ferme, humaine ! tonna-t-il en retour. Et je parie que Iosos est dans le coup, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous méritez une bonne correction !  
-Allons, n'est-ce pas un peu dur comme punition ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite blague sans importance, sourit Worlod.  
-Une petite blague sans importance ?! Mais vous m'avez bien regardé ?! s'offusqua le wraith. Je ne peux pas partir en mission dans cet état !  
-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que ça va disparaître dans quelques… semaines, se moqua la jeune femme.  
-ça suffit ! dit Worlod sévèrement. Je pense que toi et Iosos devriez vous excuser.  
-Nous excuser de quoi ? C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de feuler sur tout le monde et de démolie les tableaux de Iosos ! s'insurgea l'humaine.

-Andhra, grogna Worlod.  
-Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en sortant de la pièce. »  
Worlod soupira et tapota avec ses griffes les accoudoirs de sa chaise.  
« Cette humaine est tellement énervante…  
-Énervante ? Je dirais plutôt chiante, grommela Milt. Pourquoi la gardez-vous ?  
-Elle a des gènes rares, répondit le wraith.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Elle ne fera que causer des problèmes.  
-Ne soyez pas pessimiste, elle est très intelligente, sourit le wraith.  
-ça, je l'avais remarqué !  
-Au fait, avez-vous des nouvelles de Santyo et de Gavann ? demanda Worlod devenu soudainement inquiet. Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'ils ne répondent pas à nos appels.  
-Ils nous ont envoyé un court message il y a une demi-heure. La planète où ils se trouvent regorge de wraiths appâtés par leurs mises à prix. Combien y a-t-il sur leurs têtes déjà ?  
-Pour Santyo, deux milles humains et Gavann, un des croiseurs de la Reine Yrza ainsi que le grade de lieutenant et de reproducteur de la Reine.  
-Les salauds ! feula Milt.  
-Et ont-ils trouvés le wraith ?  
-Mort de faim, mais ils nous ont dit qu'ils ont trouvés une petite humaine qui était dans des locaux d'un laboratoire. Ils ont préférés la prendre, répondit le guerrier.  
-Quelle âge avait-elle ?  
-Six ou sept ans. »  
Worlod feula lui aussi et se leva de sa chaise pour admirer l'espace.  
« J'espère qu'ils réussiront à rentrer sains et saufs, souffla le wraith.  
-Vous parlez de deux criminels qui font partit du top dix à éliminer, dit l'autre en croisant les bras. Ils sauront se débrouiller, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation, s'excusa Iosos en lavant son pinceau.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit l'humaine. Et puis, j'ai adoré sa tête quand il est rentré, c'était épique ! pouffa la jeune femme.  
-Comment va ton petit protégé ?  
-Nevlarsa a insisté pour le garder aujourd'hui. Et je lui ai enfin trouvé un nom ! »  
Le jeune wraith la fixa en attendant la réponse.  
« Il s'appelle Desryne !  
-Tu l'a appelé… Espoir ? demanda Iosos, amusé.  
-Bah oui. Je trouve que le mot wraith est plutôt classe !  
-C'est vrai que notre langue est belle mais elle est aussi très compliquée.  
-Moi, je ne trouve pas.  
-Et comment connais-tu notre langue ? Les humains ne l'apprennent pas normalement…  
-J'ai été élevée par un wraith et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses.  
-Dont notre langue.  
-Oui mais pas votre fonctionnement, dit l'humaine. Un jour, il faudra changer ces foutues règles.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais notre civilisation repose sur ces piliers de règles, expliqua Iosos en prenant un pot de peinture. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de bouleverser leur équilibre.  
-Mais faudra bien les changer un jour ! protesta Andhra en s'asseyant sur une table.  
-C'est ce que Worlod espère faire, il a toujours voulu leur montrer d'autres voies que celle-ci.  
-Tout comme Arag, murmura l'humaine.  
-J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'un des plus grands scientifiques de l'âge d'or ! s'exclama Iosos. Il doit être vraiment intelligent.  
-Il l'est mais il est très exaspérant, soupira-t-elle.  
-Comme toi ! lança le jeune wraith en riant.  
-Hé ! protesta l'humaine en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes. » 

Andhra laissa l'artiste dans son atelier et se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Nevlarsa et Desryne. Le petit wraith avait la taille d'un enfant de deux ans et commençait à siffler des mots. Dès qu'il vit Andhra entrer dans la pièce, il rampa vers elle et tira son manteau.  
« Salut, Desryne, sourit chaleureusement la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras. Où est Nevlarsa ?  
-Ici ! dit le wraith en pénétrant dans la pièce, une sorte de biberon dans la main.  
-Attends, vous utilisez ça pour les nourrir ?  
-Normalement, sur les ruches non mais comme nous sommes des hors-la-loi, autant innover ! Tu veux lui donner ? proposa le wraith en lui tendant le biberon.  
-Avec joie ! accepta l'humaine. »  
L'enfant gazouilla en voyant le biberon et leva les mains pour l'attraper. La jeune femme glissa l'objet entre ses deux petites mains et mit l'embout dans sa bouche. Le petit wraith commença à téter et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien dans la bouteille.  
« Quelqu'un avait faim, on dirait, dit doucement l'humaine en le posant dans son berceau. »  
Desryne l'observa avec ses grands yeux jaunes et leva une nouvelle fois les mains vers elle, signifiant qu'il voulait qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras.

« Eh non, poussin, tu vas devoir dormir, chuchota Andhra en lui donnant sa peluche préféré: un lapin noir aux oreilles tombantes. »  
Le petit wraith commença à pleurer et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Puis, elle chantonna une berceuse en wraith. Nevlarsa l'écoutant en silence, n'osant pas l'interrompre. L'effet fut immédiat sur l'enfant, qui s'endormit avant la fin de la chanson. Elle le reposa dans son petit lit, le bordant. Le wraith s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota :  
« Comment connais-tu cette chanson ?  
-Arag m'en chantait une ou deux quand je faisais des cauchemars, répondit la jeune femme.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il existait de telles chansons, murmura Nevlarsa.  
-Vous aviez même des dieux et une religion, à une époque.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda le wraith.  
-Oui et d'après Arag, elle a été supprimé car vous avez évolué trop vite et que vous ne compreniez plus l'importance de votre idéologie, développa-t-elle en enlevant ses bottes.  
-Combien de dieux avions-nous ? questionna-t-il en ôtant sa veste et en l'accrochant à un porte-manteau.  
-Neuf ou dix, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, répondit l'humaine. Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain. »

Nevlarsa était tellement excité. Il attendait en dehors du hangar et faisait les cents pas. Worlod arriva, précédé de Yiàtos.  
« Déjà debout ?  
-Je les ai senti dès qu'ils sont entrés dans le système solaire, répondit le jeune wraith. »  
Le guerrier lui sourit puis se tourna vers le médecin. Brusquement, la grande porte du hangar s'ouvrit sur deux wraiths du même âge que Nevlarsa. Le premier avait ses cheveux en bataille et un tatouage facial sur son œil gauche : six traits qui ondulaient, ressemblant à des rayons de soleil. Le deuxième avait des cheveux mi-longs et un tatouage sur l'œil gauche également qui représentait des ailes et un cercle. Le premier tenait une petite fille aux cheveux auburn et très maigre enveloppé dans son manteau. Le wraith tendit l'humaine à Yiàtos qui partit presque en courant vers l'infirmerie.  
« Apportez-moi vos rapports avant ce soir, ordonna Worlod aux deux guerriers. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête. Lorsque Worlod partit, Nevlarsa leur sauta au cou.  
« ça fait si longtemps !  
-Juste un mois, sourit le premier en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune wraith.  
-Il faut que je vous présente Andhra ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Qui ça ? demanda le second, un peu perdu.  
-Vous allez comprendre. »

« Donc si j'ai bien tout saisi, tes deux frères sont partit en mission il y a un mois et ils sont revenus aujourd'hui, résuma la jeune femme en parcourant les couloirs avec Nevlarsa.  
-Oui.  
-Et où sont-ils ?  
-Là. »

Nevlarsa ouvrit une porte et Andhra pénétra dans une des nombreuses salle communes de la ruche. Elle aperçut deux wraiths du même âge que Nevlarsa, affalés dans des canapés en cuir rouge foncé. Celui-ci entra à son tour et lança joyeusement :  
« Gavann, Santyo, je vous présente Andhra ! »  
Les deux wraiths se levèrent. Le premier, celui avec le tatouage avec des traits, lui sourit.  
« Je suis Santyo et lui, c'est Gavann. Nevlarsa n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, nullement surprise.  
-Oui. Bon, nous devons remettre nos rapports au chef. A tout à l'heure Andhra ! dit Gavann en sortant en compagnie de son frère.  
-T'aurais pu me dire qu'ils étaient sexy, je me serais levé plus vite.  
-Pardon ?  
-Oh laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est des trucs d'humains, souffla-t-elle. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant se retourner. Yiàtos l'air inquiet se tenait dans l'embrasure.  
« J'ai besoin de votre aide. Dit-il à la jeune femme.  
-J'arrive, souffla-t-elle. »  
Nevlarsa la regarda partir, sans dire un mot.

« Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse et magnifique Andhra ? demanda Gavann.  
-Hein ?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent, on voit parfaitement qu'elle occupe la majeur partie de ton esprit, ajouta Santyo en nettoyant la lame de son poignard. Qui est-elle réellement, ton adoratrice ?  
-Non, non, répondit Nevlarsa un peu gêné, s'agitant dans son fauteuil.  
-Mais tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? taquina Santyo.  
-Andhra est juste une amie, murmura-t-il en verdissant légèrement.  
-De son point de vue, oui mas du tien non, sourit Gavann.  
-Bon puisque tu ne veux pas tenter le coup, moi je veux bien, dit Santyo. »  
D'un coup, Nevlarsa se leva et plaqua son frère contre le mur de la salle d'armement.  
« Tu ne lui feras rien du tout, c'est clair ?! siffla-t-il, haineux.  
-Calme-toi, Nev', dit doucement son autre frère en s'approchant. Santyo disait ça pour rire, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en fusillant Santyo du regard.  
-Oui, je disais ça pour rire ! répéta son frère. »  
Nevlarsa gronda quelques instants, puis il le lâcha et sortit de la pièce. Santyo se massa la gorge tandis que Gavann l'aidait à se relever.  
« Quelle poigne ! s'exclama-t-il, presque admiratif. Moi qui pensais que notre petit frère resterait faible et froussard, voilà qui se met à se battre !  
-Il ne se bat pour n'importe qui, je te signale. Et pourquoi as-tu dit un truc comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu as bien sentit qu'il aimait cette humaine.  
-Je la trouve plutôt pas mal, renchérit le wraith en rangeant une épée.  
-T'es sérieux ? T'as couché avec combien d'humaines ces trois derniers mois ? »  
Santyo ricana et se tourna vers son frère.  
« Vingt trois ! déclara-t-il triomphalement.  
-Et en plus, il en ai fier, murmura Gavann.  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Ce sont toutes des adoratrices, enfin plus ou moins.  
-Tu sais bien que Worlod ne veux pas qu'on est ce genre de relations avec des humaines qui ne le consentent pas ! sermonna son frère.  
-Il n'a pas à le savoir, c'est ma vie et je la gère comme je l'entends ! feula-t-il.  
-En attendant, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle. Ce n'est pas une esclave ni une adoratrice, elle a les mêmes vêtements que nous. Et je n'ai pas envie que Nevlarsa s'engage dans une drôle de relations !  
-Et voilà qu'il se remet à jouer le grand-frère protecteur, souffla l'autre en ricanant. Lâche le un peu.  
-Je vais manger, tu viens ? demanda Gavann en ignorant la remarque. »

Andhra contempla tristement la petite forme qui dormait sous un tas de couvertures. Yiàtos s'approcha d'elle.  
« Je l'ai anesthésié et endormie pour lui retirer son traceur, l'informa-t-il.  
-Quoi ?! Parce qu'en plus elle en avait un ! S'indigna l'humaine. »  
Le wraith hocha la tête et poursuivit :  
« Elle a été sous-alimentée durant des mois entiers. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver comment l'introduire dans la ruche.  
-Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle mange des trucs liquides, comme des bouillons et ce genre de trucs, rajouter des aliments solides en petite quantité et coupé finement, commença-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je suppose qu'elle aura peur de vous quand elle se réveillera ?  
-C'est très probable.  
-Alors prévenez-moi dès que vous sentirez qu'elle se réveillera. Je ne veux pas lui causer un traumatisme de plus, grogna-t-elle.  
-Je déteste mes congénères quand ils font ça, feula le wraith.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je n'ai jamais aimé faire du mal aux petits, qu'ils soient humains ou wraiths, développa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Les enfants wraiths sont traités, pour la plupart, comme des esclaves. J'en ai soigné et sauvé plus d'un, dit-il en rangeant un rouleau de bandage.  
-Je vois… Moi-même j'ai eu une enfance assez… difficile mais je m'en suis bien tirée, grâce à Arag. Parfois, les humains ne valent pas mieux que les wraiths, lâcha-t-elle tristement. »  
Yiàtos hocha la tête. Il observa la jeune femme qui glissa une peluche dans les mains de la petite fille. Ensuite, elle lui embrassa le front et sortit de la petite chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

Andhra, le sourire aux lèvres, parcourait les couloirs du vaisseau, les bras chargés de vieux livres rapidement dépoussiérés. Elle avait toujours aimé l'histoire des wraiths, elle la trouvait fascinante tout comme les nombreuses légendes qu'ils avaient créées à partit de leurs dieux.

« J'ai emprunté des livres à Worlod, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.  
-Il t'a autorisé à faire ça ? demanda Nevlarsa qui jouait avec Desryne tandis que Iosos griffonnait sur une feuille de papier.  
-Oui, j'ai utilisé de bons arguments, dit-elle en posant la pile sur une petite table. Voyons voir, ah, c'est celui-là! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant un livre à la couverture rouge écarlate.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Iosos, intéressé par le dessin sur la couverture.  
-Un livre sur les contes et les légendes wraiths, répondit-elle en l'ouvrant à la première page. Hé ! C'est mon histoire préférée !  
-Tu sais lire le wraith ? questionna l'artiste à nouveau.  
-A ton avis ?

-Je ne faisais que demander, maugréa le jeune wraith.  
-De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Nevlarsa.  
-Elle parle d'un wraith ayant reçu des pouvoirs de vos dieux. Je crois que c'est celui-là. Oui, c'est lui ! Au commencement, il n'y avait rien, le néant total, lut-elle, ensuite un éclat de vie s'est formé à partit de l'ombre du néant et a explosé, formant la galaxie de Pégase. Des poussières naquirent les planètes et des petits éclats naquirent deux sœurs : Admiradla et Ükeleha…  
-ça veux dire « Vie » et « Mort » en wraith, murmura Nevlarsa. Nos ancêtres ne se sont pas prit la tête pour les noms !  
-Admiradla créa les hommes et Ükeleha, les wraiths, poursuivit la jeune femme en ignorant ce que le wraith venait de dire. Puis sept dieux sont nés de ces deux sœurs. Au début, les hommes et les wraiths vivaient en communauté et en harmonie mais un jour, les hommes décidèrent de chasser les wraiths et de régner sur Pégase. S'en suivit alors une grande campagne : le Génocide Sacré. Les dieux et déesses des wraiths, les voyant souffrir et mourir en grand nombre, décidèrent de leurs donner des pouvoirs pour y mettre fin. Les nouveaux nés naquirent avec une peau plus résistante, se soignant immédiatement, une habilité, une force et une vitesse incroyable et le pouvoir le plus important de tous : le don de vie ou de mort. »  
Elle marqua une pose puis elle continua :  
« Les wraiths commencèrent à se nourrir d'êtres humains et à la fin du Génocide Sacré, on acclama les nouveaux nés comme des demi-dieux. Mais les dieux et les wraiths avaient tellement vécu d'horreur qu'ils décidèrent d'entamer une grande campagne, comme leurs homologues humains avaient fait quelques dizaines d'années auparavant : les Croisades Noires.  
-Veux encore histoire, siffla Desryne en montant sur ses genoux.  
-Mais oui, poussin, sourit l'humaine en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Andhra, gronda une voix derrière elle. »  
En voyant les têtes de Nevlarsa et Iosos, elle devina facilement que c'était Milt.  
« Oui, tête de citron ?  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna-t-il. Worlod demande à te voir. Il dit que c'est urgent.  
-J'arrive, soupira Andhra.  
-NAON ! hurla Desryne en s'accrochant désespérément à la jambe de la jeune femme.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, poussin, rassura l'humaine en s'agenouillant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Je serais de bientôt de retour.  
-Mais je veux rester avec toi, maman ! protesta le petit wraith. »  
 _Il m'a appelé maman ? pensa-t-elle, troublée par la sensation que provoquait le mot en elle.  
_ « Dépêches-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis à cause de toi et de ton gamin ! Cria Milt, impatient.  
-Une seconde, souffla la jeune femme en confiant Desryne à Nevlarsa avant de le suivre.  
-Maman ! Sanglota le petit en la voyant s'éloigner. »

Étrangement, être loin de Desryne lui procurait une autre sensation, plus troublante et inexpliqué que la première. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit rentrer dans Milt qui s'était brusquement arrêté. Celui-ci se retourna et la fixa dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. D'un coup d'oeil, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans le bureau de Worlod. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, simplement illuminée par les veines du vaisseau. Le wraith voulut l'attraper par les épaules mais elle l'esquivât en se jetant au sol mais Milt qui n'était pas idiot, savait parfaitement comment immobiliser sa victime. Il se jeta sur elle, immobilisa ses mains et approcha son visage du sien.  
« Tu pensais que j'allais en rester là, petite humaine de pacotille ?  
-Relâche-moi ! Hurla-t-elle se débattant et tentant de l'endormir en vain son esprit se heurtant aux puissants boucliers mentaux du wraith.  
-Tu m'as peut-être eu comme ça la première fois, mais tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois ! »  
Il entra dans l'esprit de sa proie, lui coupant le souffle et lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Milt explora chaqu'une de ses pensées, chacun de ses rêves et chacun de ses souvenirs. Il trouva ses souvenirs du cirque et Andhra réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
« Non ! Ne regarde pas ! supplia-t-elle.  
-Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en la giflant. »  
Le wraith en apprit beaucoup sur son passé et s'amusa des émotions oubliés qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme.  
« Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle en l'expulsant violemment de son esprit . »

Un fin filet de sang coula du nez du wraith qui l'essuya rapidement. Andhra, quant à elle, avait fermé les yeux,des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le wraith ricana, se délectant de la vue qu'il avait. Il arracha le haut de la chemise de la jeune femme qui se débattit de plus belle. En grognant, il la gifla une nouvelle fois. Puis, il posa délicatement sa main droite sur le haut de son torse et les crochets sortirent d'un coup. Au moment où Milt allaitla vider de sa force vitale, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et le wraith fut violemment projeté au loin. Andhra rampa vers le mur et regarda qui était son sauveur : Fikal.

Milt se leva lentement et feula.  
« Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?! Demanda le wraith, furieux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Gronda l'autre. »  
L'alien le dévisagea, surpris d'une telle réaction de la part de Fikal.  
« Elle t'a pétée le nez, siffla Milt, comment peux-tu la défendre ?  
-Je ne l'aime pas, c'est vrai, mais c'est _notre_ Reine à partir de maintenant.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu n'as pas entendu l'annonce ? Ah non, tu étais trop occupée à vouloir tuer _notre_ Reine, sourit le wraith.  
-Ce n'est qu'une petite peste ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !  
-Est-ce une raison pour l'attaquer, Milt ? demanda Worlod en pénétrant dans la salle suivi de plusieurs guerriers. »  
Milt poussa un grognement de colère. Andhra se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les souvenirs du cirque remontant à la surface de son esprit, inquiétant, obsédant et vicieux, . Worlod sembla le remarquer.  
« Emmenez-le se calmer en cellule, ordonna-t-il aux autres wraiths. »  
Il les laissa partir avant de s'asseoir près de la jeune femme et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.  
« C'est bon Andhra, plus personne ne te fera du mal, susurra-t-il.  
-Je… Je ne veux pas y retourner, sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. »  
Il releva la tête et la dévisagea. Elle n'était plus l'humaine agressive, vulgaire et violente, elle était redevenue une petite fille qui avait peur du moindre bruit. Alors qu'il voulait lui caresser le dos, elle se crispa brusquement. Le wraith comprit ce que Milt avait fait. C'était une technique difficile à concrétiser et encore plus à arrêter. Il se concentra et péniblement il parvint à ôter les souvenirs du passé de la conscience de la jeune femme pour les remettre à leur place. Andhra s'évanouit dans ses bras et il l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

« Maman ! »  
Desryne sauta sur le lit et observa sans comprendre le visage endormi de sa mère adoptive. Il tourna la tête vers Nevlarsa et un autre wraith qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
« Pourquoi maman ne se réveille pas ?  
-Elle va bientôt se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Nevlarsa.  
-Mais quand ? S'impatienta le petit wraith.  
-Dans quelques heures, répondit l'autre.  
-Mais c'est long ! Je veux que maman se réveille maintenant !  
-Elle a besoin de repos.  
-Mais…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Desryne ! Gronda Nevlarsa sévèrement. »  
Le petit wraith feula comme un chaton et se pelota contre Andhra.  
« Il prends exemple sur elle, soupira Nevlarsa.  
-Je vois ça, dit Worlod en contemplant les deux corps qui dormaient côte à côte. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait qu'elle coupe le cordon. Elle le protège trop.  
-De quoi à votre avis ? »  
Le wraith se souvint alors des images qu'il avait entraperçu dans l'esprit d'Andhra. Elle voulait le protéger de _ça_.  
« Worlod ?  
-Oui ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que les autres vont l'accepter comme reine ?

-Inconsciemment, nous cherchons tous à nous soumettre à une reine, ils l'accepteront.  
-Va-t-elle être couronnée ?  
-Oui, répondit le wraith en s'approchant d'elle, même si nous sommes des parias, nous nous devons de respecter cette tradition.  
-Ça ne va pas lui plaire, ajouta Nevlarsa.  
-Nous avons eu un accord elle et moi. Il est temps qu'elle honore sa promesse. »

Fikal se releva lentement de la table d'opération, l'ouverture faites au scalpel cicatrisant rapidement. Yiàtos regarda les petits bouts de métal ensanglanté déposés dans un petit récipient.  
« Combien en reste-t-il ? demanda faiblement Fikal.  
-Une bonne centaine, répondit le médecin en soupirant.  
-Et merde, jura le wraith en se rhabillant.  
-Au fait, demain Andhra sera couronnée. Tu viendras à la cérémonie ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Tu devrais venir. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise humaine que ça. »  
Le guerrier lui feula dessus et sortit. Un des ses assistants s'approcha de lui pour lui demander :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Un problème avec les humains.  
-De quel type ?  
-Ils appellent ça « stress post-traumatique », répondit Yiàtos tristement. »

« Depuis combien de temps s'est-elle réveillée ?  
-Andhra, vous ne devriez pas vous lever.  
-Je vais bien, souffla l'humaine. Alors ?  
-Une heure. »  
La jeune femme observa la petite fille qui s'était roulé en boule dans le fond du lit, serrant la peluche qu'elle lui avait donné.  
« Je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle.  
-Attendez ! Vos vêtements.  
-Quoi ?  
-Vous portez les mêmes vêtements que nous, elle pourrait vous prendre pour une adoratrice, ce que vous n'êtes pas, expliqua le médecin.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je met alors ?  
-Euh… Vous pourriez mettre une robe, suggéra le wraith.  
-Oh super… Gardez un œil sur elle, le temps que je me change.  
-Comme vous le souhaitez, votre majesté. »  
 _Majesté ? Depuis quand il a décidé m'appeler comme ça? se demanda-t-elle._  
Puis, elle souvint d'un détail. Fikal avait dit à Milt qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'annonce. Mais quelle annonce ? Elle devait avoir une petite conversation avec Worlod…

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'humaine revint avec une robe simple mais élégante et ses cheveux tressés. En voyant la mine de Yiàtos, elle soupira :  
« C'est Nevlarsa qui a tenu à s'occuper de mes cheveux.  
-Tout s'explique. Allez-y et essayez d'être un peu moins… vulgaire que d'habitude.  
-Je suis vulgaire que quand je suis énervée ! répliqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. »  
Le wraith leva les yeux au ciel en s'en alla du petit couloir. Andhra prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la petite chambre. L'enfant se ratatina sur elle-même avec un hoquet de surprise et de peur.  
« Salut, toi, sourit la jeune femme, en tentant d'être le plus rassurante possible. »  
La fillette la fixa craintivement. Andhra sourit une nouvelle fois et s'assit au bord du lit.  
« Tu sais, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Yzie, répondit la petite fille en un murmure.  
-Je m'appelle Andhra. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Yzie. »  
A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Nevlarsa et Yzie hurla de peur tout en se réfugiant contre la poitrine d'Andhra. La jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer.  
« Peux-tu sortir, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle doucement au wraith. »  
Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Yzie leva les yeux vers elle et bredouilla :  
« Vous… Vous êtes une déesse ?  
-Non ! Répondit l'humaine en riant. Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Il vous a obéi.  
-Bon, soupira-t-elle, je vais te dire quelque chose qui va sûrement te surprendre. Les wraiths qui se trouvent ici, sur cette ruche, ne mangent plus d'humains. Et ils sont tous gentils, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
-Non, vous mentez ! Ce sont des monstres ! Ils ont tués ma maman et mon papa et… et … »  
L'enfant éclata en pleurs et Andhra la serra à nouveau contre elle.  
« Je te jure que ce ne sont pas des monstres, poursuivit-elle en tentant de calmer la fillette. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en présenter un.  
-Il va essayer de me manger, sanglota Yzie.  
-Ce n'est pas un adulte. C'est un enfant et il est très gentil. »  
La petite fille leva les yeux vers elle.  
« Vraiment ?  
-Oui ! Il peux même nous rejoindre ici, tout de suite. »  
Yzie sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer timidement.  
« Bien, je vais devoir te laisser un moment ici, le temps que je le trouve, dit-elle en se levant.  
-Mais si un méchant wraith arrive, qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, les gentils wraiths lui casseront… enfin, je veux dire, ils te défendront, se corrigea la jeune femme en sortant. »

Depuis le temps qu'elle voyait souvent Gaïos et Vikoss ensemble, elle avait conclut que le petit wraith le reconnaissait comme son père et elle savait parfaitement où les trouver. Elle entra dans le troisième hangar du vaisseau où elle trouva le père et le fils qui remplaçaient un tableau de commande d'un dart.  
« Vykoss ?  
-Bonjour, votre Altesse, grogna le wraith en connectant deux veines difficilement.  
-Je peux vous emprunter Gaïos un moment ? Demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit wraith. C'est pour aider quelqu'un. »  
Vykoss se releva, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.  
« Du moment qu'il revienne ici dans deux heures, oui, accepta-t-il.  
-Merci ! remercia la jeune femme en prenant Gaïos par la main. »

Anxieuse, elle observait depuis vingt minutes Gaïos et Yzie qui parlaient tout deux à voix basse.  
 _Une bonne chose de faîtes, songea-t-elle en sortant de la pièce, les laissant à la gare de Yiàtos._  
« Votre Majesté ? »  
Elle se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec Santyo qui lorgnait son décolleté un peu trop plongeant.  
« Je ne suis pas encore une Reine à ce que je sache, siffla-t-elle agacé de ce nouveau titre.  
-Pour nous, tu l'es déjà, sourit le wraith. Je te trouve très jolie dans cette robe.  
-Merci, dit Andhra en rougissant un peu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ? demanda le frère de Nevlarsa.  
-Je voulais voir Worlod.  
-Je crois qu'il est occupé avec des ingénieurs. On a un léger problème au niveau de l'alimentation.  
-Et c'est grave ?  
-Non, il est y allé parce qu'il peux réparer la panne. Et il déteste quand on le dérange lorsqu'il répare quelque chose, ajouta-t-il.  
-Dommage, soupira l'humaine.  
-Si tu veux, on peux faire une balade. Je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins d'endroits que tu ne connais pas. Et avec un garde du corps aussi fort que moi, personne n'osera te faire du mal !  
-Alors tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Andhra, _tout_ le monde le sait. Reste loin de lui quelques mois, il serait capable de vouloir te tuer une seconde fois.  
-Génial et je suis censé être la Reine d'un wraith qui souhaite me tuer, grogna-t-elle.  
-Arrête de réfléchir et suis-moi plutôt ! S'exclama le jeune wraith en la prenant par la main et en l'entraînant avec lui dans les couloirs de la ruche. »

Nevlarsa les suivait depuis un bon moment, surveillant les gestes de son frère. Ils firent le tour du vaisseau puis dès qu'Andhra croisa Worlod, elle partit avec lui. Santyo restait donc seul. Le wraith gronda et s'approcha de lui à grand pas. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?! cracha-t-il.  
-Du calme, frérot. La chasse est ouverte depuis trois jours déjà, ajouta Santyo en souriant de tout ses crocs.  
-Tu la considères donc comme du gibier ? Elle ne te mérite pas et elle ne cédera jamais à tes avances !  
-Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle va tomber dans mes bras, continua l'autre. Avoue-le petit frère, tu as été toujours mauvais au jeu de séduction.  
-Tais-toi !  
-Comme je le disais, la chasse est ouverte et que le meilleur gagne ! S'exclama Santyo en s'en allant en riant. »

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire d'annonce ? demanda Andhra, impatiente et énervée.  
-J'ai simplement annoncé aux autres que tu allais être couronnée demain, répondit le wraith en haussant les épaules.  
-Comment ça, couronnée ?  
-Nous avions un pacte toi et moi.  
-Ce n'était même pas un pacte ! Se défendit l'humaine. Je ne veux pas être couronnée !  
-C'est une étape importante que nous ne pouvons négliger. Andhra, tu vas devenir la Reine des hors-la-loi, des parias et des mutilés de notre race, c'est quelque chose de très… disons… grand.  
-Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu l'annonce ?  
-Lorsque tu seras couronnée, continua Worlod, tous les esprits des wraiths vont être reliés au tien.  
-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, grogna-t-elle.  
-Ton esprit n'est pas encore connecté à la ruche.  
-Et c'est un truc qui se passera quand je serai couronnée.  
-Exactement, approuva le wraith. »  
La jeune femme regarda l'espace et s'avança vers la grande vitre.  
« J'aimerais tellement sortir, murmura-t-elle.  
-Les Reines se contentent généralement de donner des ordres et de rester sur leurs trônes mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas ton genre, sourit le wraith. Peut-être pourrais-tu effectuer quelques missions de sauvetage ou d'espionnage, puisque tu es humaine et que tu n'es pas répertoriée sur la liste des wraiths à abattre.  
-Qu'avez-vous fait pour être exclu ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant. Je suis sûre que vous avez fait quelque chose d'autre en plus de disséquer vos congénères.  
-Eh bien, j'ai assassiné trois Reines, dix généraux, quinze commandants et douze lieutenants. Ce qui fait de moi le wraith le plus recherché avec une prime de trois croiseurs en plus du grade de premier commandant et favori de la Reine Tyzandra.  
-Wouah… Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça, dit-elle surprise de cette révélation. Vous êtes calme et pas très agressif.  
-La plupart des wraiths savent gérer leurs émotions. Il est temps que nous aillons nous reposer, déclara l'alien en prenant sa tablette. Repose toi bien.  
-Vous aussi, Worlod, salua-t-elle en sortant de la pièce. »  
Curieusement, Nevlarsa l'attendait à l'extérieur, accoudé contre le mur et les bras croisés.  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
-Andhra, si Santyo te demande de faire une chose dégoûtante avec lui, gifle-le, très fort, gronda le wraith en marchant.  
-Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas, dit l'humaine en le rattrapant.  
-Mon frère est… comment dire ? Il adore les humaines.  
-Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Santyo est gentil et un peu fou parfois mais j'avais bien remarqué comment il se comporte avec moi.  
-Et ça ne va pas s'arranger, murmura le wraith tout bas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu disais Nevlarsa ?  
-Rien, rien du tout.  
-Je suis crevée ! s'exclama la jeune femme en baillant.  
-Je suis de garde aujourd'hui, bonne nuit Andhra, dit doucement le wraith.  
-A plus tard, Nevlarsa, le salua-t-elle en retour. »


	7. Chapter 7

« Worlod, est-ce que je vais être obligée d'enfiler ça ?! hurla Andhra en entrant, une robe sombre dans les mains.

-Oui, c'est l'étiquette, répondit calmement Worlod tout en continuant à lire son parchemin.

-Je pensais qu'en tant que révolutionnaires, vous alliez supprimer toutes ces lois débiles ! Protesta-t-elle, frappant la table de ses deux poings.

-Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant ! gronda le wraith.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de devenir votre Reine ?! Se lamenta tout haut la jeune femme. »

Worlod leva les yeux vers elle.  
« Andhra, ce n'est qu'une petite cérémonie. Les officiers seront là, j'annoncerai que tu es officiellement la nouvelle reine de la ruche et dès que ce sera terminé, tu pourras enlever cette robe.  
-Je ne me sens pas prête ! Pourquoi pas dans trois semaines ? tenta la jeune femme.

-Tu m'as dis la même chose il y a trois jours.

-Oui, mais…  
-Pas de mais, jeune humaine ! Tu te feras couronner demain, fin de la discussion. »

Andhra laissa échapper un cri de colère puis partit en emportant la robe avec elle. Worlod se massa le crâne. Cette humaine n'était là que depuis un mois, mais elle lui donnait déjà envie de la jeter dans l'espace. Inspirant profondément, il allait se replonger dans son document lorsque la porte s'ouvrait une seconde fois.

« Andhra, si tu es venu me voir pour te plaindre encore de tes vêtements, je ne peux rien y faire, soupira-t-il.  
-Je ne suis pas Andhra. »

Il leva les yeux, découvrant Fikal qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés. Worlod remarqua immédiatement le visage inquiet du wraith, ce qui était anormal pour un guerrier comme lui. Cela voulait dire qu'il y a avait un gros problème ou que quelque chose de très grave se passait.  
« Worlod…

-Oui ?

-Evyn a disparu. »

Le commandant se figea. Du regard, il l'autorisa à continuer.  
« Il est sortit de sa chambre il y a quelques heures avec un médecin comme accompagnateur, tu sais, le truc habituel. Mais il a assommé le médecin et il s'est fait la malle.  
-Il est toujours à bord ?

-Oui. Aucun Dart n'est sorti des hangars, répondit Fikal.

-Envoie des patrouilles, je veux qu'ils fouillent chaque recoin de ce vaisseau. Et dès que vous l'aurez retrouvé, appelez-moi, ordonna Worlod. »

Fikal hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Andhra regarda Desryne qui dormait à poings fermés contre elle. Nevlarsa était assis par terre avec Iosos qui griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille de papier.

« Non, non, le moteur devrait être à l'avant et pas à l'arrière ! Contesta Iosos.  
-Et moi, je te dis qu'il devrait être à l'arrière ! Comme ça, les roues pourront avoir plus de place !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne veux pas de roues ! rétorqua le peintre en feulant.

-Les garçons, calmez-vous, dit Andhra en se penchant légèrement en avant. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Iosos lui montra plusieurs croquis d'une étrange machine.  
« C'est une machine qui ira plus vite que n'importe quelle Dart ! Il y aura plusieurs vitesses, ça lévitera, il y aura qu'un seul pilote et…

-ça va, j'ai compris, rit Andhra.

-Ce sera une machine révolutionnaire ! S'exclama Iosos en se levant. Je pense que je vais même construire quelques armes et les incorporer ici et là.

-C'est un bon projet. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Nevlarsa ?  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais le moteur doit être à _l'arrière !_ maintint-t-il en fixant Iosos. »

Celui se retourna.  
« Amateur, grommela-t-il. »

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un wraith. Andhra et les trois aliens le regardèrent. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et était très maigre. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut quelque chose sur son visage. Il y avait un trou dans sa joue par lequel on pouvait voir ses crocs et sa chair. Iosos s'approcha de lui.  
« Euh, ça va ? »

Le wraith gronda comme un animal, reculant. Nevlarsa se plaça devant Andhra et Desryne tandis que le jeune peintre s'avançait prudemment vers l'étrange alien qui gronda encore plus fort.

« Iosos, je crois que tu devrais reculer, dit Nevlarsa, inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je... »

Il s'arrêta, hurlant de douleur en tenant sa jambe. Il tomba en arrière et recula rapidement vers ses deux amis. Andhra remarqua la position accroupie du wraith qui tenait toujours entre ses dents de la chair et un bout de vêtement. Elle posa Desryne sur le lit et s'approcha lentement vers Nevlarsa.  
« Nevlarsa… C'est qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondit-t-il tout bas. Il se comporte comme un animal. »

En effet, le wraith se tenait en face d'eux, les fixant d'un regard de prédateur. Iosos s'assit péniblement contre la paroi.  
« Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais je le déteste ! siffla-t-il, mauvais.  
-Evyn ! »

La porte se rouvrit sur un Worlod et un Fikal inquiets. En voyant l'étrange wraith, Worlod soupira de soulagement et se précipita sur lui. Il s'agenouilla près du wraith et l'attira contre lui. Evyn se frotta contre lui en… ronronnant ? Les trois amis se regardèrent.  
« Euh, Worlod ? Qui est-il ? demanda Iosos en se relevant.  
-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, répondit le wraith en se levant entraînant Evyn. Tous les trois, dans mon bureau. »

Worlod croisa les jambes et se massa les tempes. Andhra était assise les bras croisés dans un fauteuil, Iosos était affalé dans un canapé tandis que Nevlarsa était debout, contre le mur.

« Le wraith qui est venu dans vos appartements se nomme Evyn, commença-t-il. Il a été capturé il y a longtemps par des Geniis. Et comme vous avez pu le voir, ils ont réussis à le rendre « sauvage ». Je déteste ce peuple, grogna-t-il presque pour lui même. Bref, il y a deux ans, pendant que nous inspections un ancien laboratoire-prison Genii, je l'ai trouvé dans une des cellules. La blessure qu'il a sur la joue était plus grande à l'époque, elle met beaucoup de temps à guérir, poursuivit-il tristement. Après plusieurs semaines, j'avais réussis à me lier à lui. Puis, j'ai demandé à Fikal de m'aider pour le rendre un peu plus wraith, afin qu'il retrouve son honneur. Il s'est aussi lié à lui, si bien qu'Evyn n'écoute que nous deux. Comme il n'y a quelques personnes qui savent qui il est, généralement, il reste dans une chambre à l'écart des autres, termina-t-il en soupirant.

-C'est horrible, murmura Andhra.

-Pensez-vous qu'un jour vous pourrez le réintroduire dans la société de la ruche ? demanda Iosos.

-Je l'espère, répondit Worlod. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a encore beaucoup de travail.

-On pourrait vous aider si vous voulez ! proposa joyeusement le jeune peintre. Comme ça, Evyn aura plus d'amis et il se sentira plus à l'aise !

-Iosos, t'as vu ce que ce wraith t'a fait, protesta Nevlarsa d'une voix inquiète. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Il a faillit t'arracher la jambe !

-Mais non ! Il avait peur ! Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux ?

-Tout les deux, cela suffit, grogna Worlod. Je peux me passer de votre aide. Fikal et moi avons la situation bien en main.

-Mais oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous l'avez laissé partir, dit Andhra en haussant un sourcil.

-Écoutez, je peux me débrouiller, rétorqua sèchement le wraith. Retournez à vos tâches. »

Andhra se contempla dans un grand miroir en bronze. Elle portait une longue robe bleu marine incrusté de saphirs et d'émeraudes, aux manches évasées et dont les jupons superposés lui donnait de l'ampleur **.** Deux servantes s'approchèrent d'elle et lui accrochèrent au cou, grâce à une épingle en argent, une traîne de velours noir. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en une longue tresse, retenue par des barettes complété par un peigne en forme d'oiseau. Elle ressemblait à une véritable Reine. La porte s'ouvrit et Worlod s'avança. Il sourit en découvrant Andhra.  
« Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il.  
-Merci. Par contre, j'ai refusé le corset.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que tu soit habillée et prête à assumer tes nouvelles fonctions.  
-Oui… Espérons que tout va bien se passer, soupira-t-elle en se frottant anxieusement le bras . »

Worlod vit le geste de la jeune femme et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'aller sur le trône, de t'asseoir et d'écouter ce que je dis, la rassura-t-il. Ça te semble difficile ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Parfait. Une dernière chose, reste toi même, lui conseilla-t-il.»

Andhra n'avait pas peur. Elle était terrifiée. Guidée par Worlod, elle traversa les multiples couloirs et corridors de la ruche. Les deux gardes de la salle du trône s'écartèrent, ouvrant les portes et s'agenouillant devant eux. La jeune femme leur sourit et pénétra dans la pièce, précédée de Worlod. Il y avait une trentaine de wraiths dans la salle dont Iosos et Nevlarsa qui tenait Desryne dans ses bras ainsi que ses frères, appuyés tous les deux contre le mur. Worlod s'arrêta près de la petite estrade où se situait le trône connecté par des veines rouges au vaisseau. Des peaux et des fourrures le recouvraient pour qu'il soit plus confortable. D'une démarche lente et féline, Andhra monta les trois marches puis s'assit sur le trône, les bras sur les accoudoirs. Elle sentit quelque chose dans son esprit, elle sentit les consciences des êtres habitants la ruche et elle entendit les pensées du vaisseau. Sa vue se flouta quelques secondes puis redevint normale.

 **«** Nous n'avons pas eu de Reine depuis que nous avons fuis nos ruches respectives, déclara Worlod. A ce moment là, l'adrénaline des combats et de la liberté nous entourait, nous nous sentions invincibles. Mais avec le temps, nous avons compris l'importance d'avoir une Reine. Avoir une Reine signifie avoir une identité, avoir quelqu'un à protéger et quelqu'un pour qui se battre. Nous nous devons de protéger, de veiller et de respecter notre Reine. »

Le wraith se tourna vers Andhra et s'agenouilla, posant une main sur son cœur, très vite imité par ses pairs.

« En tant que Reine, vous possédez nos vies, nous sommes prêt à brandir la lame de nos épées pour vous protéger et pour se battre pour vos idées, jura-t-il en wraith. Nous serons prêts à mourir pour vous et à éliminer vos ennemis un par un si tel est votre souhait. »

Worlod releva la tête, sa main toujours sur son cœur et lui sourit.  
« Ma Reine. »


	8. Chapter 8

Andhra était assise sur son trône et écoutait avec beaucoup d'ennuis les comptes-rendus des missions et de l'état des lieux que Worlod lui faisait.

« … et enfin, nous avons réussi à trouver une planète avec une porte des étoiles à l'écart et entourée de mondes hostiles et donc « interdits ». Nous avons prévu d'y installer une colonie en plus d'un grand laboratoire qui… Ma Reine, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

-Euh… Oui.  
-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?  
-Suis-je obligé de t'entendre chaque matin et chaque soir ? »

Les quelques wraiths dans la salle pouffèrent mais se turent bien vite en voyant le regard que Worlod leur lançait.  
« Ma Reine c'est ce que nous faisons normalement, répondit-il.  
-Vous êtes des révolutionnaires, révolutionnez les règles ! lança-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

-Très bien, que voulez-vous faire ?  
-Piloter la ruche, dit-elle en souriant. »

Le wraith se figea.  
« Quoi ? Mais… Mais…

-J'ai un A.D.N qui peut se changer quand je touche une technologie ancienne, wraith ou je ne sais quoi donc je peux piloter une ruche !  
-Mais c'est quelque chose qui demande beaucoup d'entraînements et je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prête… répliqua le wraith, l'air vaguement irrité.  
-J'ai déjà piloté un Dart. Ce ne devrait pas être si difficile. »  
Il gronda, cette fois clairement exaspéré.  
« Très bien, je vais vous escorter à la salle de pilotage. susurra-t-il avec un étrange sourire obséquieux. »  
La jeune femme se leva, sauta les marches et s'étira.  
« J'ai mal au dos à force de rester assise sur cette chaise, dit-elle en se frottant les reins.  
-Cette chaise est un trône, Andhra, corrigea le wraith résigné.  
-Je peux rajouter des coussins et des fourrures dessus ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Fais ce qu'il te plaît, tu es la Reine après tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle de contrôle surpeuplée de wraiths qui s'inclinèrent en posant une main sur leurs cœurs et ne se redressèrent que quand la jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle se précipita ensuite sur le poste au centre de la pièce.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Calmez-vous et concentrez-vous. Ensuite, mettez vos mains sur ses manettes et connectez-vous avec l'esprit du vaisseau, expliqua un des wraiths après avoir jeté un regard interrogateur à Worlod.

-D'accord. »

Elle se concentra et appuya sur les manettes mais rien ne se produisit. Elle jura un bon coup et retenta une seconde fois. La jeune femme ressaya pendant une quinzaine de minutes sous les regards amusés des wraiths. Elle cria en frappant la console plusieurs fois. L'humaine s'écarta de l'appareil pour reprendre son souffle et passer une main sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se lier avec l'esprit ? Avec un Dart c'était pourtant simple ! Il suffisait de se concentrer et de se connecter… L'humaine remit ses mains sur la console et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit enfin une présence pesante qui l'entourait et sa respiration ralentit alors qu'elle entrait dans l'esprit de la ruche.  
 _« Euh… Hey ?_

 _-Qui es-tu, humaine ? demanda une antique présence écrasante.  
_ _-Je suis la Reine de cette ruche, répondit mentalement Andhra. Vous savez, il y a quelques temps, quand je suis monté sur le trône, je crois que je vous ai senti.  
-Affirmatif, une présence humaine a été détectée. Cela n'en fait pas Ma reine, dit la voix.  
-PARDON ?_

 _-Seule une vraie Reine, une Reine de l'Ancien Temps peut me diriger._  
 _-Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que parce que je suis une humaine je ne peux_ _pas vous piloter ?! vociféra la jeune femme._

 _-Négatif, rectifia la voix calmement. Seul un être avec l'étoffe d'une Reine de l'Ancien Temps peut me piloter. expliqua-t-elle._

 _-Mais c'est injuste !_

 _-Cela ne change rien . »_

Et elle fut expulsée. Andhra poussa un gémissement et mit genoux à terre. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et tournant la tête, découvrit Worlod l'air inquiet.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
-L'esprit de la ruche n'a pas voulu que je le pilote, répondit-elle faiblement, il a dit que je pourrais le piloter que quand j'aurais l'étoffe d'une Reine. Une Reine de l'Ancien Temps.  
-L'esprit vous a parlé ? questionna un autre wraith.

-Oui. Il ne vous a jamais parlé à vous ?  
-Non, en général on ressent un léger picotement dans les mains et on est connecté, dit le wraith. Mais c'est déjà arrivé à certains d'entre-nous. Et ce n'est pas en la frappant ou en la bousculant qu'elle vous laissera faire, ajouta-t-il en grondant légèrement.  
-Cela ressemble à une épreuve, marmonna Worlod en aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

-Soit un peu plus précis s'il te plaît.  
-Il y a très longtemps, les Reines étaient testées par les dieux par l'intermédiaire de la voix de leurs messagers. Des esprits que nous appelions alors les Hérauts des Dieux, raconta le wraith. Malheureusement cette tradition a disparu au fil des millénaires.

-En quoi ça consistait ? demanda Andhra.

-Cela dépendait des cas, par exemple, la Reine Unaramda dût affronter un serpent géant pour prouver sa bravoure, répondit-il, et la jeune Reine Freya fit preuve d'une intelligence et d'une ruse rare, ce qui lui permit de sortir avec son escorte d'un temple piégé.

-Donc je dois me mettre en quête d'une épreuve pour prouver que je suis capable de piloter la ruche ? Résuma l'humaine en sortant, escortée du commandant.  
-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. L'épreuve peut surgir aussi bien maintenant que dans dix ans.  
-Dans DIX ans ?! s'étrangla Andhra.  
-Ce n'était qu'un exemple, soupira-t-il. Les humains sont tellement dramatiques, ajouta -t-il tout bas.  
-Hé ! J'ai entendu ça ! Je vous signale que je suis votre Reine donc vous me devez le respect ! »

Le wraith grogna en serrant ses poings puis soupira pour se calmer mais ne répondit pas. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs quand une violente secousse les envoya au sol. La jeune femme se releva la première, regardant autour d'elle.  
« C'était quoi ça ? »

Le scientifique se releva à son tour tandis qu'un officier venait à sa rencontre en courant.  
« Monsieur, Majesté, une des ruches de la Reine Héra vient de pulvériser notre module d'hyper-espace et ils nous ont pris en chasse. Que faisons-nous ?

-Est-ce réparable ? demanda le wraith.  
-Oui mais il nous faudra du temps avant que…  
-Combien de temps ? coupa-t-il.

-Probablement une semaine, notre vaisseau est ancien monsieur, répondit l'officier en les remmenant au pas de course à la salle de pilotage. »

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le vaisseau. Fikal, qui se trouvait dans la pièce, hurlait des ordres à tout le monde.  
« Réparez le moteur gauche immédiatement ! rugit-il. Nous aurons besoin de tout notre vitesse pour les distancer !

-Alors c'est ça que vous voulez ? Vous engagez dans une course ? ricana Andhra en croisant les bras. »

Le regard de Fikal se posa sur elle et il sourit.  
« Ma Reine a-t-elle un meilleur plan ?

-Oui. On détruit la ruche. »

Il eut un grand silence dans la pièce puis le wraith explosa de rire.  
« C'est impossible!  
-Et pourquoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme, agacée.  
-Ce que veut dire le sous-commandant, votre Altesse, répondit un autre wraith qui semblait plus jeune que Fikal, c'est que cette ruche fait partit de l'Invincible Armada de la Reine Héra.  
-Mais enfin c'est qui cette Reine ?

-Une des Reines les plus puissantes et les plus dangereuses de Pégase, répondit cette fois Worlod. Héra est une souveraine cruelle et intelligente, c'est aussi une guerrière, une chasseresse qui prends un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes puis a les vider lentement.  
-Donc c'est une mauvaise personne, résuma l'humaine.  
-On peut dire ça de cette manière.  
-Raison de plus pour éliminer ce vaisseau, dit-elle.  
-Si vous le faîtes, elle vous le fera payer, ajouta un autre wraith.  
-Tant pis, on réglera ça plus tard. Vous deux, dit la jeune femme en pointant du doigt deux wraiths, envoyez des Darts. Qu'ils volent en triangle et qu'ils ne se séparent que quand je le dirais, puis envoyez les drones là où ça fera plus de dégâts, ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais il va falloir se rapprocher ! glapit un des deux wraiths.  
-C'est un ordre ! hurla Andhra de toutes ses forces. »

Les wraiths se concertèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête.

« A vos ordres ma Reine. »

Ils n'avaient tous les deux aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une minute avant, ils parcouraient une planète en compagnie de leur amie humaine et une minute après, ils se retrouvaient dans une cellule sombre, dénués de leurs précieuses armes.

Lukasse s'était réveillé le premier et avait constaté qu'on les avaient enchaînés comme de vulgaires animaux. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua son frère à l'autre bout de la cellule mais d'Aïsa nulle trace.

« Parfait. Voilà un des félons qui s'est réveillé, se moqua une voix juste derrière lui. »

Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un wraith avec un tatouage complexe sur le côté droit de son visage. En inspectant le tatouage, les yeux de Lukasse s'écarquillèrent.  
« Vous… Vous êtes…  
-Un des loyaux serviteurs de la grande Reine Héra, Zonikos, se présenta le wraith en souriant.

-Héra… Donc nous sommes sur sa ruche ?

-Mais non idiot ! répliqua l'autre. Si la Reine t'avait désiré sur sa ruche, tu y serais dans d'autres conditions. Vous avez eu de la chance que ce soit nous qui vous traquions et surveillions depuis le début, avec un autre, comme Tyranos, vous seriez mort, dit-il en croisant les bras derrière son dos. On dirait que ton frère a du mal à se réveiller…ajouta-t-il mauvais.  
-Où est Aïsa ?! demanda Lukasse en s'agrippant aux barreaux de la petite pièce.  
-Aïsa ? Ah oui ! Tu veux sûrement parler de ma jolie adoratrice, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était amusant de voir ton frère tomber sous le charme de ma chère et tendre Aïsa. C'était hilarant de le voir ainsi ! ricana Zonikos.

-Aïsa n'est pas dans votre camp ! Elle est de notre côté ! »

La porte de la cellule s'entrouvrit et Lukasse reçut un violent coup de poing dans la figure qui l'envoya à terre.

« As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit, traître ? siffla l'autre. Aïsa s'est fait passer pour une coureuse pour pouvoir mieux vous espionner et surtout pour me divertir. Mais ces idiots de la Reine Cassianna se sont mêlés de nos affaires ! Ils ont capturés ma chère adoratrice et ont placés un second pisteur.  
-Elle en avait deux… bredouilla l'autre wraith. Mais pourquoi vous nous avez capturé que maintenant ? demanda Lukasse.  
-Pourquoi ? La raison est très simple, traître. Je m'ennuyais. »

La réponse prit de court Lukasse et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
« Pardon ?  
-Je m'ennuyais, répéta Zonikos. Et en plus il est sourd… »

Le wraith allait rétorquer quelque chose quand il entendit des grognements.  
« On dirait qu'il se réveille. Bon, je te laisse expliquer tout cela à ton moins-que-rien de frère. Bonne réunion de famille ! »

Et il partit. Lukasse feula avant de se retourner pour aider son frère à se relever. Celui-ci se massa le crâne, inspectant les lieux.  
« Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il.  
-Sur une des ruches de l'Invincible Armada, répondit son frère.  
-Quoi ? Mais où est Aïsa ?! paniqua le wraith. Où est-elle ? »

Arag remarqua le visage de son frère. Il s'approcha de lui.  
« Elle a été…  
-Elle s'est foutue de nous, lâcha Lukasse, fixant son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Aïsa était une espionne de Zonikos. C'est une adoratrice, elle n'est pas dans notre camp !

-Tu mens !

-Si je mens alors où est-elle ?! »

Son frère resta silencieux. Il baissa la tête. Lukasse s'assit contre le mur et soupira.  
« Je pense que c'est la fin, dit-il.  
-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît, murmura Arag en le rejoignant. On va trouver une solution. On en trouve toujours une.  
-Cette fois, c'est la fin. On est sur une ruche avec des centaines de soldats et de guerriers expérimentés, poursuivit-il en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver de pire ? »

Comme en réponse, quelque chose frappa le vaisseau. L'onde était tellement puissante qu'elle les envoya voler contre le mur opposé. Lukasse laissa échapper un râle de douleur tandis que son frère rugissait à cause d'une épaule déboîtée. Puis, ils sentirent quelque chose. Des présences… Dont deux d'entre-elles étaient familières. L'une semblait inquiète alors que l'autre était excitée et déterminée. Lukasse et Arag se regardèrent. Andhra et Nevlarssa étaient en vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Nevlarssa était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il perçut deux présences qu'il connaissait.

« Andhra, appela-t-il.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête.  
-Je crois que Arag et le commandant Lukasse sont à bord de la ruche, l'informa-t-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On va aller les chercher !

-Andhra, si tu sors du vaisseau, les Darts ennemis vont essayer de t'abattre, nota calmement Worlod.

-Mais c'est de mon père qu'il s'agit ! Je l'ai perdu une fois, à cause de vous en plus, et je ne veux plus le perdre. Donc je vais sortir, m'infiltrer dans cette ruche, récupérer mon père et mon… Lukasse et je reviens. Est-ce si compliqué ?

-Vous allez être tuée avant que vous ne posiez le pied sur cette ruche, grogna Fikal. Et même si vous réussissiez à entrer, leurs soldats sont plus forts et plus rapides. Ce sera simplement une perte de temps.

-C'est moi la Reine donc si je veux faire quelque chose, je le fais, décida la jeune femme en s'en allant suive de Nevlarssa. »

Fikal se tourna vers Worlod.

« Tu as intérêt à la calmer celle-là sinon je m'en occuperais personnellement ! Siffla-t-il.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit moins têtue et vulgaire…  
-Et irrespectueuse, et immorale, et insouciante… coupa l'autre wraith.

-Bref, je sais ce que je fais. Elle va aller récupérer mes chers… _frères,_ lâcha-t-il d'un air dégoutté, et je vais les envoyer sur une de nos bases comme ça personne ne pourra m'empêcher de la corriger, termina-t-il en souriant d'air prédateur.  
-Monsieur, deux darts ont quittés le hangar six, alerta un officier.

-Envoyez les escadrons trois et quatre pour leurs prêter main forte et éviter qu'ils soient tués, ordonna Worlod. Qu'ils ne laissent aucun ennemi s'approcher de la Reine et de Nevlarssa. Et qu'ils évitent si possible de se faire tuer. »

Andhra fonçait à toute allure sur la ruche ennemie et Nevlarssa avait du mal à la suivre. Elle avait remarqué que d'autres darts, appartenant à sa ruche, les avaient encerclés pour les protéger. Elle souffla.  
« Stupide Worlod… Je suis capable de me défendre seule ! marmonna-t-elle en détruisant un dart qui passa en dessous de la « ceinture ». »

Une lumière orangée clignota sur son tableau de bord et elle appuya dessus. Le visage de Nevlarssa lui apparut à l'écran.

« Quel est le plan ?

-On fait un trou dans la coque près des hangars, et on détruit tout ce qui bouge une fois à l'intérieur. »

Une nouvelle tête apparut à l'écran. C'était un autre wraith avec un tatouage sur le front qui ressemblait à un œil. Sûrement l'œuvre de Iosos.

« Ma Reine, vous devriez penser à faire prisonniers les hauts gradés, dit-il. Ils pourraient nous donner des informations sur les positions de leurs bases et de leurs ruches.

-Bien… Au fait, vous êtes qui vous? »

Le wraith soupira.

« Je m'appelle Kèsàl, ma Reine, répondit-il. Je suis l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la ruche, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

-Oh… Ravie de vous connaître.

-De même ma Reine, répondit le wraith en souriant.

-Andhra, intervient Nevlarssa. J'ai une idée. Au lieu de faire un trou et de gâcher notre temps, pourquoi ne pas entrer par les portes du hangar ?

-Et pour les darts ennemis, comment fait-on ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On les force à sortir, répondit Nevlarssa. Une équipe se charge faire diversion et à coup sûr, les darts vont les poursuivre.

-Je me porte volontaire pour cette mission, ma Reine, déclara solennellement le pilote.

-Très bien, faîtes ce que vous voulez du moment que ces connards sortent de leur trou ! Cria l'humaine.

-Bien ma Reine. »

Le visage de Kèsàl disparut de son tableau de bord tandis que celui de Nevlarssa restait. Et le jeune wraith semblait plutôt inquiet.

« Un problème ?

-Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir Lukasse et Arag, par rapport à ton… enlèvement.

-Si on leur explique avec les mots qu'il faut, je suis certaine qu'ils comprendront. Ce sont des adultes, pas des gamins. Enfin, j'espère. »

Le wraith sourit un peu et il disparut de l'écran. Andhra regardant ses radars, découvrit cinq darts qui quittaient la formation et qui se dirigeaient rapidement sur un hangar situé au milieu du toit de la ruche.  
 _Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a conçu cette ruche ? se demanda-t-elle._

Les cinq darts mitraillèrent les contours des portes. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et un nuage de darts commença à tirer dès qu'ils sortirent. L'équipe de Kèsàl effectuèrent un virage près des engins ennemis avant de se regrouper, Késàl était en tête suivi des autres pilotes. L'équipe d'Andhra, composé de huit darts sans compter le sien, foncèrent vers la porte qui se refermait peu à peu mais ils réussirent à passer.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, une vingtaine de drones entrèrent dans la pièce, tentant d'atteindre les darts qui avaient commencés à atterrir. Deux des pilotes remontèrent et abattirent les soldats. Andhra fut la première à s'extraire de son vaisseau. Elle enjamba l'habitacle puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Nevlarssa sortit avec quelques difficultés, un tir ennemi ayant légèrement enfoncé son habitacle. Un des pilotes l'aida à sortir en ouvrant grâce à une arme prise sur un drone mort. Une fois réunis, Andhra se tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Tu sais où ils se trouvent ?  
-Près d'ici, dans les prisons réservées aux traîtres et aux hors-la-loi, répondit le jeune wraith.  
-Ces cellules sont gardés par de puissants drones, ma Reine, ajouta un wraith borgne. Presque aucun des prisonniers ne peuvent s'échapper de cet endroit.

-Et bien sûr, vous le savez parce que vous étiez un des fameux rescapés ? demanda Nevlarssa peu impressionné. »

Le wraith siffla et attrapa le jeune par le col de son manteau.

« Écoute moi bien, gamin, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être enfermé, torturé et affamé. J'ai eu la chance de m'enfuir mais mes compagnons n'ont pas eu cette chance… Donc ne parle pas comme si tu connaissais ces prisons, d'accord ? Grogna le wraith.

-Ou… Oui, bégaya le jeune wraith. »

Le wraith sourit et le lâcha si violemment qu'il tomba à genoux devant lui.

« Vous connaissez bien cet endroit ? Demanda Andhra en croisant les bras.

-Oui, votre Majesté.

-Alors qu'est-ce que nous foutons ici ?! Guidez nous au lieu de nous raconter votre ancienne vie ! siffla-t-elle. »

Nevlarssa se releva, un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis que l'autre wraith grondait tout bas. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il paralysa deux drones avant de regarder à gauche et à droite.

« Par ici, siffla-t-il en partant à gauche. »

Ils parcoururent d'innombrables couloirs et éliminèrent au moins trois garnisons entières de drones avant d'arriver devant une porte gardés par deux énormes soldats. Ils étaient plus grands et plus musclés que les autres et portaient une armure beaucoup plus imposante et protectrice. Nudtei –le wraith borgne- siffla doucement avant de prendre un bâton épais accroché à sa jambe droite. Il tapota dessus et le bâton s'allongea de quelques centimètres tandis que l'autre extrémité s'épaissit. Une détente apparut sur la partie qui s'était épaissie. Nudtei coinça sa carabine sous son aisselle gauche et la pointa sur un des deux gardes. Il appuya sur la détente et le drone tomba à terre. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être éliminé d'une balle dans la tête. Nudtei se tourna ensuite vers ses équipiers.  
« Lorsqu'on franchira ces portes, nous ne pourrons pas faire marche arrière. Je sais qu'il y a un poste de contrôle, celui qui le dirige a un bracelet spécial lui permettant d'entrer et de sortir librement, expliqua-t-il.  
-Vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir trouver cette personne pour pouvoir ressortir ? résuma Nevlarssa.  
-Exactement. Si je me souviens bien, les cellules sont au bout du couloir du milieu et le poste de contrôle dans une des salles de celui de droite. On se sépare en deux groupes.  
-Je vais avec Nevlarssa chercher Arag et Lukasse tandis que vous, vous trouvez le bracelet, coupa Andhra.  
-Si vous le dites, grommela le wraith en s'avançant vers la porte. »  
Il enjamba les deux corps et passa sa main sur une surface plat à côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et deux drones se jetèrent sur Nudtei. Le wraith fit un bond en arrière et dégaina un long couteau. Il trancha la gorge d'un des soldats et planta son arme en pleine tête du second. Il essuya la lame sur son pantalon et fit signe au groupe d'entrer. Nudtei et les sept autres wraiths partirent à droite. Andhra les regarda partir puis fixa Nevlarssa. Elle sentait leur présence à quelques mètres de leur position.  
« On y va ? »  
Le jeune wraith hocha la tête. Il sortit de sa poche une tige épaisse en métal et la lui tendit. L'arme se transforma en épée dès qu'elle la toucha. La jeune femme fit quelques mouvements avec.  
« Prototype d'arme réalisé par Iosos, dit-il en prenant une autre tige qui se métamorphosa en lourd pistolet. Il aurait dû devenir ingénieur plutôt que peintre. Allons-y. »  
Les deux compères s'élancèrent dans le couloir sombre.

Quasiment toutes les cellules du bloc étaient vides. Andhra soupira puis entendit un bruit à un carrefour. Elle s'avança discrètement, tenant fermement son arme dans sa main gauche. Alors qu'elle tournait, une main griffue l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira vers la porte. Lâchant son arme, elle se débattit en donnant des coups de pieds à son agresseur.  
« Lâche-moi, connard ! hurla-t-elle.  
-Andhra ? »  
Son agresseur la lâcha et elle fit volte-face. Lukasse et Arag se tenaient là devant elle, crasseux et visiblement affaiblis.  
« Je suis venu vous chercher, dit-elle en examinant les contours de la porte.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, grogna Lukasse, croisant les bras.  
-Andhra, tu vois le pilier lumineux là-bas ? demanda Arag en lui montrant une grosse colonne d'où émanait une lumière rougeâtre. C'est ça qui contrôle les cellules. Tranche le gros nerf. »  
L'humaine s'approcha et inspecta le pilier. Elle trouva une sorte de liane qui s'enroulait tout autour. Ce devait sûrement être le nerf. Elle tourna la tête vers Arag qui hocha la tête. Plantant son épée dans la peau du nerf, elle le découpa, du sang s'écoula lentement de l'entaille. Le pilier cessa de briller et la porte de la cellule des deux frères s'ouvrit. Arag se précipita sur elle et la souleva à bout de bras.  
« J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, murmura-t-il.  
-Il ne fallait pas, sourit-elle.  
-Andhra, Nudtei a récupéré le bracelet et… »  
Dès que Nevlarssa apparut dans le champ de vision de Lukasse, celui-ci se rua sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur.  
« Sale traître ! Depuis tout ce temps tu travaillais pour Worlod !  
-Ne le tuez pas ! cria Andhra. On peut tout expliquer mais on doit sortir d'ici !  
-N'en soyez pas si sûr, _votre Altesse_ , souffla une voix. »  
Arag la reconnut immédiatement.  
« Toi… dit-il tristement. »  
Aïsa s'approcha d'eux, suivit de Zonikos et un escadron d'une douzaine de drones. Zonikos fit un pas vers Andhra.  
« Alors c'est donc toi la Reine de ces parias, dit-il peu intéressé. Dommage que tu ne sois pas très attrayante, je t'aurais ajouté à ma collection.  
-Comment ça, Reine ? demanda Arag à Andhra.  
-C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle.  
-Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous donc rendez vous sur le champ, ordonna Zonikos.  
-Ou ?  
-Ou je vous tue.  
-Ou MOI je te tue. »  
Une ombre fondit sur Zonikos. Sa tête tranchée roula aux pieds d'Aïsa. Celle-ci semblait être devenue folle. Elle attrapa une dague et se rua sur Arag. Lukasse bondit sur elle, l'interceptant. Puis il appuya sa main droite sur son torse et aspira toute la vie de l'humaine. Les sept compagnons de Nudtei arrivèrent et éliminèrent les gardes. Nudtei observa Lukasse et Arag.  
« Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?  
-Un jour, répondit Lukasse.  
-Vous avez du sacrément courir pour être dans un état pareil, poursuivit Nudtei.  
-On pourrait dire ça, dit-il.  
-Bon, on sort d'ici ou quoi ?  
-Nos ennemis ont dû détruire nos darts mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions en emprunter un, répondit un autre wraith.  
-Parfait. »

Ils se remirent à courir dans les couloirs, Nudtei en tête avec le bracelet, Andhra et Nevlarssa après lui et enfin les neuf autres wraiths. Nevlarssa neutralisa deux drones en leur tirant dessus tandis que Nudtei posait son poignet contre la plaque d'identification. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma lentement, laissant largement le temps au groupe de passer. Ils purent alors foncer vers le hangar où les carcasses de leurs darts gisaient, encore fumantes. Quatre wraiths ennemis s'attaquèrent à eux. Andhra trancha le bras à l'un d'entre eux avant de lui enfonçer son épée dans la cage thoracique tandis que Nudtei s'occupait de prendre un dart, Lukasse se battant au corps à corps avec un autre wraith alors que leurs deux derniers ennemis gisaient déjà au sol, morts. Le dart de Nudtei s'envola et il activa le rayon, ramassant le groupe. Puis, tirant sur les portes du hangar qui explosèrent, il sortit. Nudtei reconnut les darts de Késàl qui l'attendaient, toujours aussi nombreux. Le jeune wraith ouvrit un canal vidéo. Le visage du pilote apparut.  
« Oui ?  
-On se replie, on a les amis de la Reine.  
-Pas de blessés de votre côté ? demanda Késàl.  
-Non, heureusement, dit Nudtei.  
-Worlod a laissé ouvert le hangar six pour qu'on puisse rentrer en cas d'urgence, informa Késàl. Je l'ai appelé, dès qu'on sera dedans, on entrera en hyperespace. »  
Késàl coupa la communication avant de se diriger droit sur la ruche. Tous les darts entrèrent à sa suite dans le hangar situé sur le flanc du vaisseau et à peine la porte fermé, leur ruche tira une dernière salve, endommageant l'hyperdrive de leurs ennemis avant de s'en aller.


End file.
